Wypadek w Jaskini
by anga971
Summary: Tłumaczenie/ Trzy lata po przegranej bitwie o Hogwart, Lord Voldemort próbuje się zemścić. Niestety, nigdy nie nauczył się na własnych błędach i po raz kolejny nie docenił niesamowitego szczęścia Harry'ego.
1. Koszmar

Autor: brainstorm1001

Beta: Cudowna Panna Mi. Jesteś niezastąpiona!

Tłumacz: anga971

Zgoda: Jak najbardziej!

Link: s/4819339/1/The-cave-incident

Pairing: Harrymort

Gatunek: Za autorką po trochu wszystkiego - jest i humor i lekki angst i drama

Ostrzeżenia: Generalnie jestem osobą, która wybitnie nie trawi wampirów w Potterze i w pierwszej chwili, jak tylko zorientowałam się, że takowe pojawią się i tutaj, miałam ochotę przestać to czytać, ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłam. Historia jest naprawdę dobrze poprowadzona, a kwestia wampirów wyjątkowo pasuje i co najważniejsze, żaden z naszych głównych bohaterów - Voldemort i Harry, takowymi nie są.

Opis: Trzy lata po przegranej bitwie o Hogwart, Lord Voldemort próbuje się zemścić. Niestety, nigdy nie nauczył się na własnych błędach i po raz kolejny nie docenił niesamowitego szczęścia Harry'ego.

Tekst będzie aktualizowany w miarę możliwości w każdy wtorek :)

**Wypadek w Jaskini**

1. Koszmar

_Stał w Wielkiej Sali otoczony przez swoich śmiertelnych wrogów, którzy, mimo że byli przerażeni, posyłali mu złowrogie spojrzenia, zupełnie jakby chcieli osaczyć go niczym ścigane zwierzę. Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, źródło jego największej nienawiści i bólu, ten, który został przeznaczony, by go pokonać, który zniszczył jego najcenniejsze horkruksy, kawałki samego Lorda Voldemorta, stał po drugiej stronie ich małej "sceny", drwiąc z niego i nieprzerwanie do niego mówiąc. _

― _Ale zanim spróbujesz mnie zabić, radzę ci zastanowić się nad tym, co zrobiłeś… spróbuj okazać skruchę, Tomie Riddle... _

― _Co?_

_Nic, co Potter powiedział do tej pory, nie wstrząsnęło nim tak bardzo jak to. Poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu, który wziął górę nad jego samokontrolą. Jednak kruczowłosy bachor wydawał się być wyjątkowo odporny na jego wściekłość. _

― _To twoja ostatnia szansa. Jedyne, co ci pozostało… Widziałem, czym się staniesz, jak tego nie zrobisz… bądź mężczyzną… spróbuj… spróbuj okazać skruchę..._

― _I ty śmiesz…? ― wyszeptał, wrząc z gniewu._

― _Tak, śmiem ― powiedział Potter. ― Bo ten ostatni plan Dumbledore'a zawiódł, ale to nie we mnie trafiły rykoszetem jego skutki, tylko w ciebie, Riddle. _

_Dłoń Voldemorta, trzymająca Czarną Różdżkę, zadrżała, kiedy starał się utrzymać usta zamknięte, by nie wykrzyczeć tych dwóch słów, które paliły jego język. Wiedział, że tylko sekundy dzieliły ich od ostatecznego starcia. Widział, jak Potter zacieśnił uścisk na swojej różdżce. _

― _Ta różdżka wciąż cię nie słucha tak, jak powinna, bo zabiłeś nie tę osobę. Severus Snape nigdy nie był prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Nie pokonał Dumbledore'a. _

_Co to miało być? Potter musiał być w błędzie. Snape zamordował Dumbledore'a, więc jakim cudem miałby nie być jej panem? _

― _Zabił..._

― _Czy ty mnie nie słuchasz?__** Snape nigdy nie pokonał Dumbledore'a! **__Razem tę śmierć zaplanowali! Dumbledore chciał umrzeć niepokonany i to on byłby ostatnim prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki! Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z tym planem, różdżka na zawsze utraciłaby swoją niezwykłą moc, bo nikt by mu jej nie odebrał! _

_Jak on nienawidził przekonania Pottera, że był jedynym, który mógł zrozumieć prawdę. Chciałby już zobaczyć stężoną w przerażeniu twarz chłopaka, kiedy zrozumie, że nie odczytał dobrze prawdziwych intencji starego głupca. _

― _W takim razie Dumbledore mógł mi równie dobrze sam dać tę różdżkę, Potter! ― wycedził z mściwą satysfakcją. ― Wykradłem tę różdżkę z grobu jej ostatniego pana! Wziąłem ją wbrew woli jej ostatniego pana! Do mnie należy jej moc!_

_Jednak bachor spokojnie potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach w ogóle nie widać było strachu. I wtedy to do Voldemorta dotarło. To nie Potter, a on, Czarny Pan, był tym, którego ogarnął lęk, ponieważ teraz, kiedy powiedział to na głos, w duchu uświadomił sobie, że się okłamywał. Moc Czarnej Różdżki nie należała już do niego… to było więcej niż oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę, jak marne były jego klątwy podczas bitwy. _

― _Nadal tego nie rozumiesz, Riddle? Nie wystarczy po prostu ją mieć! Możesz ją trzymać w dłoni, możesz jej używać, ale przez to nie staniesz się jej prawdziwym właścicielem. Nie słuchałeś tego, co mówił Ollivander? __**To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja… **__ Czarna Różdżka rozpoznała swojego nowego pana, zanim Dumbledore umarł, a był nim ktoś, kto nigdy jej nie dotknął. Odebrał różdżkę Dumbledore'owi wbrew jego woli, nie zdając sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, co uczynił, nie mając pojęcia, że najpotężniejsza różdżka na świecie jest gotowa mu służyć… _

_Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała szybko. Musiał przekląć Pottera, nie pozwolić lękowi przejąć nad sobą kontroli, to musiało się teraz skończyć, ale potrzebował poznać jeszcze tę jedną odpowiedź…_

― _Prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki stał się Draco Malfoy. _

_Szok wypełnił jego wzburzony umysł, co zapewne odbiło się na jego twarzy. Szybko jednak odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. Był bezpieczny. Draco nie był dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem... ha!… w przepowiedni nie było mowy o tym, by miał go zabić, więc jakie mógł stanowić zagrożenie? _

― _Cóż za różnica? ― zapytał cicho. ― Nawet gdybyś miał rację, Potter, między nami niczego to nie zmienia. Nie masz już swojej różdżki z piórem feniksa, teraz wszystko zależy od tego, który z nas zręczniej posługuje się magią… a kiedy cię zabiję, pójdę po Dracona Malfoya i... _

_Jednak ten nieznośny bachor znowu pokręcił głową, cały czas pozostając wyjątkowo spokojnym i opanowanym, a nieprzyjemny strach znowu ogarnął Voldemorta z całą swoją intensywnością._

― _Za późno ― odparł Potter. ― Utraciłeś swoją szansę. Byłem szybszy. Pokonałem Dracona parę tygodni temu. Zabrałem mu różdżkę. _

_Jego serce zabiło mocniej, po czym poczuł moment, w którym zamarło. Lodowata dłoń jego własnej śmiertelności zacisnęła się na jego gardle. Nie mógł oddychać. Gdzieś z tyłu swojego umysłu widział Pottera ściskającego w dłoni różdżkę Malfoya. Teraz ją rozpoznał. _

― _No więc pojąłeś już, jak to się wszystko skończyło? ― szepnął. ― Czy różdżka, którą masz w ręku, wie, że jej ostatni pan został rozbrojony? Bo jeśli wie… To ja jestem prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. _

_Zaczarowane sklepienie nad ich głowami rozjarzyło się czerwonozłotą poświatą, gdy nad parapetem najbliższego okna pojawiła się krawędź oślepiającej tarczy słońca. Blask padł jednocześnie na ich twarze, oślepiając go; za chwilę umrze… * _

Voldemort obudził się gwałtownie, cały zalany potem, drżąc z zimna. Szybko przycisnął kościste palce do swojej zapadniętej klatki piersiowej i odetchnął, czując bicie serca. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że po prostu wybudził się z okropnego koszmaru, opadł na miękkie poduszki, wzdychając i zamykając zmęczone oczy.

Po otarciu potu z bezwłosych brwi, szybko powrócił myślami do wspomnienia swojej największej porażki. Przypomniał sobie, jak na ślepo rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, aby ulubione zaklęcie rozbrajające Pottera nie mogło go dosięgnąć. Chociaż Czarna Różdżka w jego dłoni irytująco mu się wyrywała, udało mu się ją utrzymać. Później chwycił z tłumu jakąś rozpaczliwie krzyczącą dziewczynę i pociągnął ją przez Wielką Salę, trzymając ją blisko siebie niczym tarczę. Przypomniał sobie pełne przekleństw krzyki Pottera, kiedy w sali ponownie rozgorzała walka; wszyscy próbowali go przekląć, by uzyskać chociaż namiastkę zemsty, przy okazji stając na drodze jego odwrotu … A on nie mógł ich zabić, nikogo z nich, i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki bezbronny… Następnie zielone światło posłane przez kogoś, kogo twarzy nie dostrzegł, zakończyło życie dziewczyny, a nie jego własne, więc odrzucił od siebie irytujące obciążenie, rozbijając najbliższe okno, po czym wyskoczył przez nie, by móc odlecieć. Przeżył… ledwo. Dzięki Potterowi. Gdyby bachor trzymał gębę na kłódkę, on, Lord Voldemort, z pewnością zapłaciłby za swój ostatni, fatalny błąd. Powinien czuć wdzięczność.

Wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, nim ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

― Jak ja nienawidzę Harry'ego Pottera! Minęły już przeszło dwa lata, a ja wciąż mam te nieznośne koszmary.

Chwycił swoją ukochaną, cisową różdżkę, po czym włożył ją pod poduszkę. Nie dotykał Czarnej Różdżki od ich ostatniego starcia, uważając ją za jedyny powód swojej upokarzającej porażki. Musiał wziąć się w garść, jeśli wkrótce chciał zostać jej panem. Jednak jego porażka była wynikiem jego własnego niezrozumienia i niepojętego szczęścia Pottera ― na pewno nie zdolności czy umiejętności bachora.

Nadszedł czas, aby zakończyć panowanie niezniszczalnego szczęścia Pottera, ponieważ miał je zbyt długo, a nic na tym świecie nie trwało wiecznie. Nawet Lord Voldemort, największy i najpotężniejszy spośród czarodziejów.

Za każdym razem myślenie o jego własnej śmiertelności było dla niego strasznie irytujące i ilekroć to robił, czuł nowy przypływ wściekłej nienawiści względem chłopca. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę zwykłe statystki, Potter nie miał możliwości przetrwać, jeśli… nie… _ kiedy_ zaatakuje go następnym razem.

Pełen optymizmu, potarł oczy.

― Nienawidzę cię, Potter, za takie upokorzenie mnie ― warknął. ― Nienawidzę cię za zniszczenie mojej armii, planów, nieśmiertelności, całego mojego życia, wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek miało dla mnie znaczenie. Jednak najbardziej brzydzę się tobą przez to, że sprawiłeś, iż czuję się słaby. Spędziłem wiele czasu na analizowaniu mojego błędu, kalkulowaniu, obmyślaniu, unikaniu cię, ale to wkrótce się zmieni. Zemszczę się i drogo za to wszystko zapłacisz.

Po wysyczeniu kilku przekleństw w wężomowie, chwycił książkę z szafki nocnej i, z ledwie tłumioną odrazą, zagłębił się w Baśniach barda Beedle'a.

* * *

><p>* Dialogi z koszmaru Voldemorta są w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego z "Harry'ego Pottera i Insygni Śmierci" autorstwa JK Rowling, trzydziestego szóstego rozdziału ― <em>Luka w planie<em>, tak samo jak ostatni fragment od "zaczarowane sklepienie…" do "oślepiając go"


	2. Co za niecodzienna noc!

**itp ! **serdecznie dziękuję Ci za komentarz! Przyznam, że nie planowałam publikować tutaj Jaskini z tego względu, że mam problem z publikacją tekstów na i ostatnio odkryłam, że wszystko niemal, co dałam, mimo mojego formatowania, jest totalnie rozjechane i nie widać przerw między kolejnymi fragmentami ^^ Ale przytargałam się tutaj, bo zostałam o to poproszona i w sumie.. czemu nie? Trochę walki i jakoś w miarę te rozdziały wyglądają i tutaj :) Dziękuję! Tobie wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku, bo to już niedługo :) I za zwłokę w dodawaniu rozdziałów przepraszam i od razu daję też trzeci, a co :D Cieszę, że Ci się podoba! Ja naprawdę lubię ten tekst.

Betowała cudowna **Panna Mi,** której serdecznie dziękuję!

**2. Co za niecodzienna noc!**

― Hej, przystojniaku, mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?

Blondynka pokręciła nosem, po czym poruszyła się na krześle w taki sposób, by wszyscy w barze mogli zobaczyć jej idealnie długie nogi oraz czerwoną, koronkową bieliznę widoczną spod rąbka obcisłej spódniczki. Mimo to, ku jej przerażeniu, młody mężczyzna, do którego skierowała swoje słowa, wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Pochylał się nad stołem, podpierając głowę jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą zasłaniał usta, ziewając. Było oczywiste, że utonął w narkotycznym działaniu alkoholu.

Dziewczyna znów się poruszyła, szturchając go w ramię.

― Hej, przystojniaku!

Zmęczone, zielone oczy, ukryte za raczej starymi już oprawkami okularów, zamrugały i otworzyły się.

― Jak masz na imię? ― nalegała.

Chłopak tylko parsknął pod nosem, zwiększając jej rozdrażnienie. Zauważając to, roześmiał się otwarcie tak głośno, że nawet barman spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

― Co jest tak zabawne, okularniku? Mógłbyś przynajmniej kupić mi jakiegoś drinka albo podzielić się swoją whisky, skoro nie chcesz zdradzić mi swojego imienia. ― Prychnęła pogardliwie, potrząsając głową, aż jasne włosy opadły jej na ramiona.

― Uwielbiam mugoli. ― Młodzieniec wyszczerzył zęby. ― Przynajmniej oni nie znają mojego imienia.

― Wydaje ci się, że jesteś gwiazdą popu, czy co? I czym są mugole?

Kiedy w odpowiedzi znowu się roześmiał, oblizała swoje pełne, błyszczące wargi i mrugnęła do jakiegoś przystojniaka przy sąsiednim stoliku, który ewidentnie starał się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

― Jesteś do bani.

Znowu odrzuciła głowę, odwracając się do innego mężczyzny, by i mu rzucić uwodzicielskie spojrzenie.

― Nazywam się Harry Potter, laleczko ― powiedział cicho okularnik, nagle poważniejąc. ― I wkrótce mam spotkanie z pewnym diabelnym draniem, który chce zakończyć moją egzystencję, więc wyświadczysz mi ogromną przysługę, jeśli będziesz pamiętała jutro moje imię.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego poirytowana.

― Przyszedłeś tutaj spotkać się z kolegą? Myślałam, że masz zamiar cieszyć się moim towarzystwem!

Harry mimowolnie zachichotał, podnosząc się, po czym wcisnął jej w dłoń srebrną monetę i skinął głową na drugiego faceta.

― Po prostu idź i kup mu drinka albo dwa, cokolwiek… Zapewnij sobie moim kosztem przyjemny wieczór. Nie będziesz jedyna.

Szczęka jej opadła i szybko sprawdziła monetę, a następnie spojrzała na trzymaną w dłoni szklankę. Próbowała dostrzec w niej, co takiego było z nią nie tak, skoro jej towarzysz wyraźnie zamierzał ją opuścić. Tymczasem Harry założył na siebie ciepły sweter, wziął ze stołu butelkę whisky i przeszedł nieco chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, kompletnie ignorując jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry opuścił ten dom rozpusty, wziął kolejny łyk palącego płynu. Oto gdzie jest ― on, Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata. Samotny, pośrodku pustej ulicy pełnej cieszących się złą sławą domów. Harry nie był bezdomny, chociaż na takiego wyglądał, kiedy oparł się o kosz na śmieci. Skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wolałby stracić dach nad głową, niż mieszkać w ponurym Grimmauld, które pełne było duchów przeszłości. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, sytuacja nie była najgorsza. Co ciekawe, znalazłoby się jeszcze kilka osób, które nadal go podziwiały, które nigdy nie przestały myśleć o nim jak o najbliższym przyjacielu ― uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie twarze Hermiony i Rona ― a kilku z nich wciąż się nim opiekowało, choć nie było to konieczne ― reszta Zakonu, oczywiście. Jednakże większość czarodziejskiego świata nim gardziła. Właściwie miał szczęście, że mógł pałętać się bez celu, a nie siedział przykuty w Azkabanie z dementorami odpowiedzialnymi za dostarczanie mu regularnej dawki ogromu straszliwych wspomnień, przed którymi nie mógłby uciec.<p>

Chciałby, żeby Voldemort albo go zabił, albo umarł ― cokolwiek, byle nie to, co stało się pod koniec bitwy o Hogwart. Był zmuszony przechodzić przez to w kółko każdej nocy w swoich snach. Najgorszą sceną ze wszystkich była ta, kiedy Riddle ostatecznie zrozumiał, że nie może wygrać i złapał Ginny za ramię, by zrobić z niej żywą tarczę przeciwko klątwom. Harry pamiętał, jak wrzeszczał, kiedy próbował powstrzymać innych od atakowania, jak klął bez tchu, gdy go nie słuchali. Nie mógł zapomnieć widoku zielonego światła, które zakończyło jej życie i czuł, jakby i wewnątrz niego coś umierało. Widział, jak Voldemort odrzuca ją od siebie i wyskakuje przez okno, ale nic go to już nie obchodziło. Jedynym, co widział, był mężczyzna, który ją zabił. Może przypadkiem, ale to nie miało dla niego w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Po tym wszystkim, co wycierpiał, przy całym swoim wyczerpaniu po prostu nie mógł przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Pamiętał, jak skierował swoją różdżkę na tego faceta i torturował go, aż niemal sprowadził go na skraj szaleństwa. Nie było dla niego istotne, kto to przerwał i jak, był już odrętwiały i pusty. Nawet kiedy go przepytywali, oskarżając o zdradę i dołączenie do Mrocznej Strony, jego umysł był otępiały.

Wziął długi łyk whisky. Trochę mu pomagała.

Harry uważał, że mieli jednak kilka powodów, by trzymać go na wolności. Po pierwsze, Voldemort wciąż żył. To był dobry powód. Tak długo, jak nie udowodnili mu przynależenia do Mrocznej Strony, do której definitywnie nie należał, pozostawał według przepowiedni jedyną osobą, która mogła pokonać Czarnego Pana. Po drugie, miał wielu przyjaciół należących do Zakonu i oni zawsze próbowaliby go ochronić, nawet w obliczu pracowników ministerstwa. Po trzecie, Wizengamot jest zbyt zajęty dochodzeniami w sprawie śmierciożerców. Naprawdę nie chcieliby umieścić pośród nich swojego "wybawiciela".

Kolejny łyk whisky.

Harry zatrzymał się, przerywając swoją chwiejną wędrówkę, po czym spojrzał w górę. Padał śnieg. Jakże spokojnym obrazem były spadające z nieba płatki śniegu, skrzące się w świetle ulicy i pokrywające jego twarz. Gdy topniały, zamieniały się w drobne krople, które spływały mu po policzkach, jakby płakał. Pomyślał, że powinien, jednak już dawno temu wyczerpał wszystkie łzy.

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy myślą teraz o nim jak o upadłym bohaterze. Istotnie, próbował uratować ludzi, których kochał, ale stracił większość z nich i był już zmęczony tą niekończącą się walką, której nawet nie chciał już kontynuować. Jeśli to robiło z niego upadłego bohatera, to właściwie nim był. Voldemort nawet mu to ułatwił, znikając Merlin raczył wiedzieć gdzie. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Sam chciał, aby zostawiono go w spokoju ze względu na to puste miejsce w sercu, w którym powinna być Ginny. Hermiona i Ron wciąż ze wszystkich sił próbowali przywrócić go do życia i uczynić go chociaż trochę szczęśliwym, ale jak miało im się do udać, kiedy on sam nie chciał współpracować? Kochał ich, oczywiście, ale nie mogli przeżyć jego życia. Tak czy inaczej, alkohol i dziwki sprawiały, że wieczory stawały się znośniejsze. Poranki były straszne. Poczuł ulgę, gdy dostał dzisiaj rano list podczas śniadania. W absolutnie pospolitej kopercie znalazł prostą notatkę zapisaną na kawałku żółtego pergaminu.

_Skończmy to tej nocy, Potter. Oczekuję, że przyjdziesz sam. _

_Pożałujesz, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz. _

_Ten pergamin jest świstoklikiem, który aktywuje się automatycznie o północy. _

_Pożegnaj się ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi"._

_Lord Voldemort._

Oczywiście nie powiedział niczego przyjaciołom. Aby jeszcze więcej ludzi z nim poszło i dla niego umarło? Nie ma mowy! Napisał im list. Wyjaśnił sytuację, ale nie powiedział im, gdzie go znajdą. To powinno być dla nich prostsze, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej widzieć ich cierpienia.

Zachwiał się nieco i zatrzymał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Teraz był naprawdę pijany. To nawet lepiej. Zamierzał nieco pobawić się z Voldemortem. Ostatecznie najwyżej ten szybciej go zabije. Nie było czasu, by ułożyć jakiś genialny plan, genialną strategię, ale to nawet zbytnio mu nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu tam pójdzie i będzie walczył z mężczyzną, który całkowicie go zniszczył. Voldemort ma rację; to musi się teraz skończyć, w taki czy inny sposób.

Rozproszony, potarł czoło.

A propos, która była godzina?

Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało mu się wyciągnąć zegarek z kieszeni w spodniach i skupił wzrok na jego rozmytej tarczy.

Cholera! Było dwadzieścia minut po północy. Voldemort znowu musiał być na niego kompletnie wściekły.

Harry zaśmiał się ponownie i pozornie obojętnie wyciągnął mały kawałek papieru z tylnej kieszeni. W momencie, kiedy dotknął pergaminu, poczuł silne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Jednak zanim zdążył zwymiotować, jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi i został porwany przez mieszaninę wiatru i kolorów.

Harry uderzył w ziemię z głośnym łomotem, tracąc równowagę. Opadł na kolana, rozdzierając spodnie. Jednak to, co najbardziej mu w tej chwili przeszkadzało, to butelka, która roztrzaskała się i z której wylała się reszta płynu.

― Cholera! ― zaklął, walcząc z nudnościami. Próbował wstać i rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu, ale nim mógłby chociaż podnieść głowę, para czarnych butów pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

― Znacznie spóźniłeś się na swoją egzekucję, Harry Potterze ― zadrwił wysoki, zimny głos, który z trudem ukrywał złość na to, że musiał na niego tak długo czekać.

Harry otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale jego żołądek nagle się zbuntował, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać swojej zawartości, więc zamiast to zrobić, zwymiotował gwałtownie na wypolerowane buty i jedwabiste, czarne szaty.

Podczas śmiertelnej ciszy, która po tym nastąpiła, udało mu się unieść głowę i spojrzeć w znajomą, wężowatą twarz z parą wściekłych, krwistoczerwonych oczu.

― Cześć, Riddle. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co?


	3. Jaskinia

Przede wszystkim ogromne podziękowania dla **Panny Mi **za betę! Jesteś cudowna!

**3. Jaskinia**

― Potter! ― warknął Voldemort, poruszając swoimi długimi, pajęczymi palcami, by przy użyciu magii usunąć całą żółć ze swojej szaty i butów, po czym odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

― Powinienem pewnie powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale wcale mi nie jest… ― Harry czknął i otarł usta rękawem. Z każdą mijaną minutą, podczas której alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, jego umysł stawał się coraz bardziej zamroczony. Powinien coś z tym zrobić, zanim kompletnie się zatraci. Zaczął przeszukiwać swoje ubrania w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

― Gdzie do diabła jest... hic... no, wiesz co... moja różdżka? ― wybełkotał, przetrząsając kieszenie.

― Co to za farsa, Potter? ― wyszeptał Czarny Pan, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Sytuacja rozwijała się w kompletnie innym kierunku, niż oczekiwał. Nie było to dla niego jednak żadne zaskoczenie; zawsze tak się działo, jeśli chodziło o tego bachora. Postanowił jeszcze go nie atakować; tym razem musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Po chwili ostry, słodkawy zapach wypełnił jego wrażliwe nozdrza i spojrzał w bok na szklane odłamki leżące niedaleko jego wroga. Zrozumienie, z czym miał do czynienia, zajęło mu tylko chwilę. Kiedy już to do niego dotarło, zawył maniakalnym śmiechem, nie mogąc opanować się przez dobrą minutę.

― Jesteś pijany ― zarechotał. ― Pijany Potter. Nie mogłeś uczynić tego dla mnie prostszym!

― I co z tego? ― wybulgotał Harry, kiedy w końcu znalazł swoją... a raczej starą różdżkę Draco w swoich spodniach.

Voldemort uniósł górną wargę, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Miękkie, czarne szaty owinęły się wokół jego wysokiego, chudego ciała na wskutek podmuchu zimnego powietrza.

― Wszystkie twoje żałosne lizobuty powinny cię teraz zobaczyć. To, jak zabiję cię niczym przegranego, którym naprawdę jesteś, tutaj, na kolanach przede mną.

Harry wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, po czym udało mu się wstać i unieść różdżkę.

― Po pierwsze, Riddle... hic… po pierwsze, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mam już żadnych żałosnych lizobutów. Każdy, kto czyta Proroka Codziennego dobrze o tym wie. Ale poza tobą, racja? Po drugie, nigdy się nie poddam i będę... hic... pojedynkował się z tobą.

Voldemort ponownie zachichotał.

― Pijany i samotny, Potter? Rozejrzyj się wokół siebie. Widzisz, by ktokolwiek zmierzał tu, by ci pomóc?

Harry spojrzał w bok, uciekając od płonącego wzroku Voldemorta i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na to, co go otaczało. Gdzieś w dalekich zakamarkach swojego umysłu zastanawiał się, co to było za miejsce. Nie było tu żadnych budynków czy mieszkań ― tylko wysokie, białe skały wznoszące się na nocnym niebie. _Wygląda na opuszczony kamieniołom_, pomyślał. Poczuł krótki dreszcz przerażenia, ale krążące mu w żyłach whisky szybko go stłumiło.

― Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! ― warknął, celując różdżką w kierunku swojego nemezis.

Czarny Pan czekał cierpliwie, nie będąc skłonnym do podejmowania pospiesznej decyzji, która tylko mogłaby nieść za sobą więcej problemów.

Ale Harry nie miał ochoty się wahać.

― Expedarmus! ― wrzasnął rezolutnie… i ku jego wielkiemu zakłopotaniu, nic się nie wydarzyło.

Wysoki, zimny śmiech Voldemorta odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian.

― To znaczy... hic... Expelarismus! ― krzyknął Harry, a jego policzki zapłonęły.

Po raz kolejny nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu.

Voldemort musiał objąć wąską klatkę piersiową swoimi wrzecionowatymi rękoma, by zapobiec kolejnym salwom śmiechu. W końcu udało mu się złapać oddech.

― Jesteś tak żałosny, Potter. Nawet pierwszoroczny zrobiłby to lepiej. Czuję się jednak niemal upokorzony, dlatego cię teraz zabiję.

― Expelliarmus! ― wrzasnął młodszy czarodziej, ale Czarny Pan z gracją odbił zaklęcie i Harry znalazł się na ziemi, rozbrojony i bezbronny.

Długie paznokcie Voldemorta spazmatycznie zaciskały się na różdżce i Harry zobaczył, jak strumień żółtego światła wydobywa się z jej czubka. Czarny Pan jęknął i podniósł ręce nad głowę. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w maniakalnej radości.

― Tak czy inaczej, przysłużyłeś mi się do czegoś, Potter. Uczyniłeś mnie w końcu prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki.

Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Do jego odurzonego umysłu powoli zaczęło docierać, co się stało.

― Cholera! ― warknął. ― Jak mogłem… ― zaczął, ale delikatny odgłos trzaskania przerwał jego bełkot.

Powietrze było przesycone magicznymi wyładowaniami stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

Stuk. Stuk.

― Zemsta jest taka słodka!A teraz przygotuj się na śmierć, Potter! ― krzyknął podekscytowany Voldemort, nieświadomy niczego, co się wokół nich działo, jedynie swojej mocy, gdy jego ręka skierowała Czarną Różdżkę na młodzieńca.

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk.

Trzask.

― Nie słyszysz... hic… tego dziwnego dźwięku? ― zapytał zdezorientowany Harry, rozglądając się wokół, gdy jego spowolniony umysł nie pozwolił mu być wyraźnie zastraszonym groźbą Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan wrzasnął wściekle, a zielone światło już formowało się na czubku Czarnej Różdżki.

― AVADA...

To, czy dokończy inkantację, czy też nie, nie było już dłużej największym problemem Harry'ego. Ogłuszający wybuch sparaliżował jego zmysły i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał był podmuch kurzu i pyłu, który uderzył w niego z całą siłą Potem ziemia pod jego stopami poruszyła się, a z nieba zaczęły spadać ogromne głazy, mające pochować go tu już na zawsze. W końcu wszystko pokryła ciemność.

* * *

><p>― Ach ― jęknął słabo Harry, próbując się poruszyć. Całe jego ciało było odrętwiałe i poranione, ale najgorszy z tego wszystkiego i tak był nieznośny ból głowy, zupełnie jakby mózg mu się gotował wewnątrz czaszki. Całkowita ciemność dookoła niego w pierwszym odruchu wydała mu się kojąca, jednak bzyczący dźwięk w jego uszach ostrzegł go, że gdyby jednak widział, wszystko kręciłoby się wokół jak karuzela. Nagle dotarł do niego przeszywający ból poniżej lewego oka. Warcząc cicho, dotknął miejsca, z którego mniej więcej dobiegał ból. Lepka ciesz usmarowała jego palce.<p>

Zaklął bez tchu i wytarł krew, nim przesunął rękę nieco dalej, aż wyczuł wystającą z jego skóry drzazgę. Ostrożnie ją wyciągnął, odrzucił na bok, po czym jego palce szybko przesunęły się w górę, by zbadać stan okularów. Tylko lewe szkło pozostało w oprawce. Harry westchnął i potarł skronie, chcąc złagodzić ból, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom ulga nie nadeszła, więc zamiast tego skupił się na omacaniu reszty ciała. Dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego prawa kostka utknęła między kamieniami. Nic nie widząc, po omacku odepchnął na bok gruz, który czuł pod palcami. Kiedy w końcu się uwolnił, spróbował poruszyć na próbę kończynami, by rozruszać stawy i mięśnie oraz ocenić wyrządzone szkody. Gdy już uznał, że pomimo bólu wszystkie kończyny ma na miejscu, a nie porozrzucane po całej okolicy, pomyślał, że powinien być za to wdzięczny.

Po tych krótkich oględzinach, Harry dał sobie całą minutę na odzyskanie sił i przypomnienie tego, co miało miejsce wcześniej. Jednak skupienie myśli, podczas gdy cały był obolały, spragniony i kompletnie zmarnowany, okazało się trudne. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio miał tak wielkiego kaca. Przywołując ostatnie, w miarę jasne wspomnienia, zaczął zastanawiać się, co się z nim stało i gdzie był teraz Voldemort. Ponieważ tak długo, jak pozostawał żywy ― a nie miał co do tego wątpliwości ze względu na ból ― Czarny Pan musiał być w prawdziwych kłopotach. Nie żeby naprawdę się tym przejmował.

Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, by bardziej rozeznać się w otoczeniu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy już nie mógł polegać na swoich oczach, używał dłoni, jednak tym razem wszędzie, gdzie nimi dotykał, mógł poczuć jedynie zimne kamienie i błoto. Po kilku minutach błądzenia w ciemności zaczął panikować. Wyglądało na to, że znalazł się pod ziemią w jakimś nieznanym mu miejscu, bez różdżki czy jakiejkolwiek innej szansy na wydostanie się stąd. Może Voldemort zrobił to, by upewnić się, że przed śmiercią będzie cierpiał.

― Nie!

Ten stłumiony, wściekły krzyk wcale nie opuścił jego ust. Harry zamarł i zaczął się wsłuchiwać. Usłyszał kolejny dźwięk dochodzący gdzieś zza stosu kamieni, przed którym siedział. Odwrócił się i zaczął gorączkowo je przerzucać, aż w końcu dotarł do delikatnego, błyszczącego światła przebijającego przez szczeliny. Jego serce podskoczyło w piersi. Już niemal czuł wolność! W końcu powiększył otwór na tyle, by mógł się przez niego przecisnąć.

Wpadł w łagodne światło, jednak z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że nie było nad nim nieba. Wydawał się znaleźć w małej jaskini, chociaż miejsce, do którego trafił przestało być dla niego ważne, gdy dostrzegł, że nie jest sam. Mężczyzna, który siedział pośrodku dużego kawałka skały, trzymając głowę ukrytą w swoich pajęczych dłoniach, był również niewątpliwie źródłem zielonkawego światła. Nigdzie nie było żadnej luki ani drogi ucieczki z tego więzienia, jedynie jego morderczy towarzysz, siedzący tam i ignorujący go.

Voldemort milczał, odwrócony do niego plecami i chociaż musiał być świadomy jego obecności, najwyraźniej postanowił przez chwilę nie poświęcać mu żadnej uwagi. Kiedy jednak również Harry nie poruszył się ani nic nie powiedział, w końcu odwrócił się, patrząc na niego przez ramię. Kipiąc z wściekłości, warknął:

― Potter!

Jego oddech był świszczący, a głos zimny i zgorzkniały.

― Przez chwilę już myślałem, że moje życie nie może być jeszcze gorsze, ale nie, myliłem się, ponieważ ty, oczywiście, _ wciąż _ŻYJESZ!

Po chwili coś się za nim przesunęło i Harry powoli przeszedł wzdłuż ściany, stając naprzeciwko niego.

― Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo ― wykrztusił.

Voldemort niespiesznie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, przesuwając ręce tak, by owinąć je wokół swoich kolan.

Harry sapnął zaskoczony.

Czarny Pan był ranny. Ten paskudny dziwoląg krwawił. Zobaczenie Voldemorta, potwora, który twierdził, że jest nieśmiertelny i niezwyciężony, a teraz krwawił jak każdy inny, było szokujące. Harry zamrugał. Obok głębokiej rany na lewym policzku Czarnego Pana widział również pęcherze i oparzenia.

― Na co się gapisz, Potter?

― Na nic.

Jego oczy szybko opuściły twarz Voldemorta i postanowił rozejrzeć się za różdżką. Tak jak przypuszczał, niczego nie znalazł. Voldemort był otulony swoją czarną szatą, przyciskając kolana ciasno do klatki piersiowej, jakby było mu bardzo zimno. Jego lewa ręka, w której zwykle trzymał swoją zabójczą broń, była pusta i również krwawiła. Poza tym nie miał widocznych ran.

Harry powoli oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę i wytarł krew, która wciąż spływała pomiędzy jego powiekami. Wkrótce cisza stała się niezręczna. Harry oczekiwał, że Voldemort w każdej chwili może go zaatakować i sam musiał walczyć z nieznośną chęcią uduszenia drania, dopóki nie weźmie ostatniego wdechu. Mimo wszystko, rozmowa mogłoby uczynić tę sytuację nieco znośniejszą.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał od niechcenia, prostując obolałe ramiona.

Cichy syk ostrzegł go, że Voldemort nie jest zbyt chętny do rozpoczęcia przyjemnej konwersacji.

Harry oblizał swoje suche usta.

― Zgaduj, Potter ― warknął Czarny Pan, obnażając zęby.

― Pomyliłeś klątwę? ― zadrwił Harry, ale po chwili instynktownie przykucnął, gdy poruszenie się Voldemorta wskazało mu, że ten z trudem powstrzymywał swoje mordercze zapędy.

― Dobra… ― Zaczął krążyć po jaskini. ― Pozwól mi pomyśleć... hmm... to nie była część twojego planu. Co znaczy, że ktoś ci przeszkodził… ― Przerwał w pół zdania, czekając, aż jego wężowy kompan dopowie resztę.

Ten jednak tylko na niego patrzył, wyprostowany i cichy, i kiedy Harry w końcu zdecydował, że nie usłyszy już od niego odpowiedzi, Czarny Pan syknął nagle złowieszczo.

― Mugole!

Harry mimowolnie wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

― Co!?

Voldemort wykrzywił twarz ze złości.

― Powiedziałem mugole, Potter. Jesteś głupi czy głuchy? Chociaż zapewne oba.

Harry zignorował tę pogardliwą uwagę.

― Jak mugole mogli powstrzymać wielkiego Czarnego Pana w momencie jego wymarzonego zwycięstwa?

Voldemort szybko przesunął swoje palce na głęboką ranę na twarzy. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był bardzo cichy i Harry musiał przestać oddychać, by go usłyszeć.

― Za sprawą… potężnego ładunku wybuchowego, którego nie przewidziałem ― wymamrotał do siebie, a jego wzrok stał się rozproszony. ― Sprawdziłem wszystko, co tylko przyszło mi do głowy. Chciałem zrobić to idealnie. Nikt nie powinien był móc wejść tam bez mojej wiedzy. Nie można było użyć magii, bym się o tym nie dowiedział, a jednak… mugolom udało się w jakiś sposób zastawić pułapkę...

Przerwał nagle, wpatrując się w Pottera, jakby uważał, że ten mógł mieć coś do czynienia z tym wybuchem. Na szczęście młodzieniec nie miał pojęcia, o czym pomyślał Voldemort, bo już szukał jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia.

― Mugolom trudno byłoby to zrobić. Byliśmy… czy wciąż jesteśmy… w kamieniołomie, racja? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że są one pełne materiałów wybuchowych. Ciężko byłoby, aby zabawa z magią w tym miejscu doprowadziła do innego rezultatu ― wytknął mu z przyjemnością.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie ten cichy stukot, nim nastąpiła eksplozja.

― Detonatory ― wymruczał cicho. ― To urządzenia elektryczne, jak zapewne wiesz, a energia elektryczna w znacznym stopniu zakłóca magię. Wydaje mi się, że nawet słyszałem, jak się włączyły.

Voldemort podniósł się na nogi, po czym zaczął okrążać pomieszczenie, unikając Pottera jak tyko mógł.

― Skąd mogłem to wiedzieć? ― wysyczał rozwścieczony, najwyraźniej do samego siebie. Zazgrzytał zębami. ― Nie jestem jakimś brudnym, mugolskim górnikiem!

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły nieznacznie. Och tak. Voldemorta pokrywał kurz i brud, a kilka rozdarć w jego szacie sprawiało, że aktualnie prędzej przypominał górnika niż Czarnego Pana.

― Ale to nieistotne, Potter ― powiedział nieco głośniej, wciąż krążąc wokół i co jakiś czas posyłając młodszemu mężczyźnie czujne spojrzenia. ― Ważne jest to, że utknąłem tutaj razem z tobą i muszę zadbać o to, by nikt cię tutaj nie znalazł i nie próbował ci pomóc, bo nie mogę oczekiwać, że ktoś przyszedłby i uratował mnie. Wygląda na to, że nie ma innego wyjścia, będziemy musieli dzielić ze sobą ten makabryczny grób. Ale nie martw się, Potter, z całą pewnością upewnię się, że umrzesz pierwszy.


	4. Zarówno dobre, jak i złe rzeczy

Po pierwsze - **Anuii,** strasznie dziękuję za komentarz! Rozdział już dzisiaj, bo mam wyjątkowo dobry humor :D Więc czemu nie? Tobie również wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się jutro z okazji sylwestra dobrze bawiła! :) Strasznie cieszy mnie, kiedy jest zainteresowanie, a ostatnio **Panna Mi** na nowo uwiodła mnie harrymortami i tomarry, także każde wyświetlenie, każdy komentarz z ciepłym słowem wiele dla mnie znaczą! I cóż, to dopiero początek, a jeżeli już Ci się podoba, to mam nadzieję, że będziesz śledziła _Jaskinię_ :)

Po drugie - niestety rozdział jest po prostu tak krótki, że jak go tłumaczyłam to już mi było głupio za publikację takiego świsteczka... no ale nic nie poradzę, tak jak dwa poprzednie rozdziały mogłam zbić sobie w jedno ( autorka publikowała w dwóch częściach ), tak tutaj mogłam sobie jedynie pogwizdać ;) Także nie przeraźcie się tą powalającą długością.

Po trzecie - wielkie podziękowania **Pannie Mi **za betę, bo odwaliła ona kawał dobrej roboty, za co jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna. Ten tekst nigdy by tak nie wyglądał, gdyby nie ty!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Zarówno dobre, jak i złe rzeczy<strong>

_Wie, jak sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej -_ pomyślał oschle Harry, patrząc na skradającego się niebezpiecznie w jego kierunku Czarnego Pana. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie na ten widok.

- Widzę, że znowu zamierzasz kusić los. Próbowałeś zabić mnie już wiele razy, dotychczas z mizernym skutkiem. Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że tym razem będzie inaczej?

Palące spojrzenie Voldemorta odnalazło skrytego w cieniu Harry'ego. Zrobił w jego stronę kilka kroków, a jego wężową twarz wykrzywił niebezpieczny uśmiech. Harry, widząc, że ten się zbliża, instynktownie się wyprostował.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie Dumbledore ci zrobił, Potter; może osobiście kąpał cię w Felix Felicis przez te wszystkie szkolne lata… a może twoja brudna, mugolska matka była od niego uzależniona, kiedy karmiła cię piersią, skąd mogę to wiedzieć? Ale pozwól, że powiem ci jedną rzecz, chłopcze: to się teraz skończy. Wszyscy twoi obrońcy są martwi. A stąd na pewno mi nie uciekniesz.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w złości.

_Nie pozwól mu tak mówić_ - rozległ się cieniutki głos w jego obolałej głowie, niezwykle podobny do Rona. - _Wystarczy, że go pokonasz, a ostatnia cząstka jego duszy odejdzie na dobre. Bez różdżki jest po prostu kupą kości. Idź i zemścij się za wszystkich ludzi, których kochałeś._

Jego mięśnie napięły się, gotowe do ataku. Voldemort czekał.

_Nie bądź głupi! Spójrz na jego twarz. On coś knuje. Prowokuje cię, bo ma jakąś przewagę, o której nie wiesz. Poszukaj wyjścia, póki jeszcze możesz_ - drugi głos, negujący zdanie Rona, należał do Hermiony, która najwyraźniej starała się uspokoić jego bestialskie żądze.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Voldemort wciąż tam stał, dziesięć stóp od niego, czekając cierpliwe i milcząc. Kamień, który trzymał ukryty za plecami z każdą chwilą robił się coraz cięższy. Jeśli Potter będzie zwlekać z atakiem jeszcze dłużej, możliwe, że jego uderzeniu zabraknie werwy, by przebić się przez czaszkę bachora, co byłoby niezwykle niefortunne.<p>

- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, Potter? - naciskał, dodając do pytania odpowiednią dawkę drwiny.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego towarzysz stał się nagle wyjątkowo spokojny. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: _zamknij się i odwal. _

Spojrzał zdumiony na chłopaka - nie, na mężczyznę, ponieważ Potter ewidentnie nie był już dłużej chłopcem - który zaczął dokładnie badać każdy cal ich nieplanowanego więzienia. To było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne. Czarny Pan był całkowicie pewien, że Potter rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko wspomni - i to w jednym zdaniu! - tego starego głupca i jego dawno zmarłą, szlamowatą matkę. Znów był w błędzie, ale po tym wszystkim błędna ocena sytuacji mającej jakiś związek z Potterem nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Nie widział więc powodu, by się tym przejąć.

Powoli usiadł, obserwując swojego wroga. Bachor najwyraźniej zdecydował się go ignorować, ale to mu akurat odpowiadało; póki co mógł grać w jego gierkę i czekać na inną okazję zakończenia jego życia. Nie mógł wykonać pierwszego ruchu, ponieważ, jakkolwiek nie miał ochoty tego przyznawać, mógł przegrać w potyczce, która całkowicie opierałaby się na ich sprawności , musiał postrzegać Pottera jako realne zagrożenie, odkąd nie był on już dłużej zabiedzonym, chudym słabeuszem. Gdyby mężczyzna chciał, mógłby poważnie go zranić i Voldemort wiedział, bez żadnych wątpliwości, że jego wróg zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Umięśniona klatka piersiowa Pottera, ukryta pod tym śmiesznym, brązowym swetrem z dużym H na środku, stanowiła oczywisty dowód jego siły. W tym przypadku nie miało znaczenia, że Voldemort jest pół głowy wyższy, całkiem możliwe, że szybszy, znacznie bardziej wyszkolony i zdyscyplinowany, ponieważ w porównaniu z dobrze zbudowanym ciałem Pottera miał marne szanse.

Poza tym, nie czuł się dobrze. Jedna albo dwie kości w jego lewej ręce były złamane, a nieznośny ból po lewej stronie ciała, pod żebrem, ostrzegał go, że może mieć jakieś wewnętrzne obrażenia.

Wniosek był prosty. Jeśli chciał zabić Pottera, musiał mieć nad nim nieco więcej przewagi, a co za tym idzie, powinien skonstruować na niego pułapkę.

Westchnął i potarł swoje kościste ramiona. Nie chciał zamarznąć, a tym bardziej stracić resztek pokładów energii do tego stopnia, by nie starczyłoby mu jej na nic poza utrzymaniem ciała we względnym cieple.

* * *

><p>Musiało minąć już kilka godzin od czasu, gdy Harry zdecydował się ignorować swojego niebezpiecznego towarzysza. W międzyczasie odkrył, że jego zegarek się popsuł i nie ma możliwości śledzenia upływu czasu. Może tak było lepiej. Co więcej, nie był nawet spragniony. Jakiś czas temu woda zaczęła moczyć ściany jaskini, wpadając przez pęknięcia w suficie. Tych kilka odgłosów kapania, które zakłóciło nieznośną ciszę, było jednak ostatnią pozytywną rzeczą, jaką mógł wymyślić.<p>

Z drugiej strony, była cała masa złych rzeczy, które tylko komplikowały mu życie. Po pierwsze, zaczął być głodny. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że ryba z frytkami, które jadł na lunch były jego ostatnim posiłkiem, zaczął czuć się naprawdę przygnębiony. Głód był jego pierwszym prawdziwym koszmarem i czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy grożący mu, że go zabije Voldemort był gorszy, niż wuj Vernon krzyczący, że nie dostanie obiadu. Po drugie, był strasznie wyczerpany. Kilka godzin temu znalazł szczelinę w ścianie, która była wystarczająco szeroka, by się w nią zmieścić, więc zaczął wydrapywać wyjście. Nie żeby naprawdę wierzył, że jego nagie dłonie będą w stanie kiedykolwiek stworzyć w ten sposób wyjście na zewnątrz, ale mógł chociaż dzięki temu zająć czymś swój umysł i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o głodzie i senności. Poza tym, Harry nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek, gdy ten zły drań siedział pośrodku jaskini, ani na chwilę nie przestając obserwować jego najdrobniejszych ruchów.

Bezustannie zastanawiał się, jak to było w ogóle możliwe, by ktoś godzinami siedział w jednej pozycji, nie poruszając się. Przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że dziwadło, jakim bez wątpienia był Voldemort, po prostu spało z otwartymi oczami. Szczerze jednak w to wątpił. Voldemort pozbawił się swojego człowieczeństwa do tego stopnia, że Harry był przekonany, iż nie czuje głodu ani zmęczenia.

Tak czy inaczej, najgorsze dla Harry'ego było to, że nie miał szansy na wydostanie się stąd. Udało mu się wyjść jednak cało z tak wielu sytuacji bez wyjścia, że nie było mowy, aby teraz tak po prostu się poddał i spokojnie czekał na nadejście śmierci. Dlatego postawił sobie inne zadanie- znalezienie sposobu, by uwolnić się z tego piekielnego więzienia. Jego umysł był jednak zbyt wyczerpany, by był w stanie obmyślić jakiś rozsądny plan. Kiedy wyciągnął ze szczeliny kolejną porcję gliny, usiadł i ziewnął.

_Tylko na chwilę_, obiecał sobie, po czym zamknął oczy, których nie mógł dłużej utrzymać otwartych. Chwilę później już spał.


	5. Ręcznie zdobione szaty Madame Malkin

Tak tylko przypominam, że wszelkie błędy są moją winą ^^ A że tu powstała różnica zdań o przecinek, który ja uparcie i tak zostawiłam ;P Dziękuję, kochana za betę!

**5. Ręcznie zdobione szaty Madame Malkin**

_Ostrzeżenie za autorką: przemoc_

Nagły bezruch Harry'ego jakby sprowokował Voldemorta do poruszenia się. Złapał palcami dolną część swojej szaty, po czym szarpał i pociągał za nią, póki nie trzymał w ręce oderwanego wzdłuż szwu materiału. Chociaż piekły go oczy, wytężył wzrok, by zlokalizować śpiącą postać Harry'ego i upewnić się, że ten dźwięk go nie obudził. Okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego nieludzką twarz, kiedy młody mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył. W ciągu kilku sekund zawiązał pętlę z paska materiału, cały uradowany świadomością, jak bezradny był Potter.

Voldemort powoli zbliżył się do śpiącego młodzieńca. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się pod wpływem nagle usłyszanego dźwięku, jednak ten okazał się cichym chrapaniem Pottera, kiedy broda osunęła mu się na pierś.

― Wiem, że to podłe z mojej strony, ale nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, Harry ― wyszeptał niemal przepraszająco, z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, który pojawił się na niej, kiedy ostrożnie wsuwał na szyję Pottera pętlę.

Czarny Pan spojrzał z góry na swoją nieświadomą ofiarę, myśląc. Kilka minut później pętla w końcu znalazła się na swoim miejscu, a on ostrożnie zdjął młodzieńcowi okulary. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem ułożył je pod jego butem. Satysfakcjonujący dźwięk pękającego szkła towarzyszył silnemu naciskowi jego stopy.

― Ślepy Potter. ― Podniósł pustą oprawkę, po czym, niczym łup, umieścił ją w swojej kieszeni.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na młodzieńca i zobaczył parę zaspanych, wpatrujących się w niego ze zmieszaniem zielonych oczu.

― Moje okulary..? ― wymamrotał zdezorientowany, a jego palce już błądziły po twarzy.

Zimny głos Voldemorta zadrżał z rozkoszy, kiedy odpowiedział spokojnie.

― Złamane. Dobrze, w końcu jesteś kaleką. Mam dla ciebie wyjątkową niespodziankę, już na ciebie czeka.

― Ty… ― warknął wściekle, momentalnie całkowicie się przebudzając. Teraz, kiedy został pozbawiony okularów, nie był w stanie dobrze widzieć zniekształconej twarzy Voldemorta; wyglądała jak rozmazana, biała plama z dwoma płonącymi pośród mroku miejscami. Bez namysłu rzucił się w jej stronę, dzięki czemu odkrył, że coś boleśnie zaciska się wokół jego gardła.

Jego usta otworzyły się do krzyku, ale nie opuścił ich żaden dźwięk. Stryczek na jego szyi uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się nabrać powietrza. Nagle poczuł na swojej klatce piersiowej but Voldemorta, a dusząca tkanina jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła się wokół jego drżącego gardła.

Harry szarpał się szaleńczo w uwięzi, a jego palce próbowały rozluźnić ucisk, przy okazji boleśnie obcierając skórę. Jego płuca płonęły i coś ciężkiego dudniło mu w głowie. Powoli zaczął tracić świadomość, ostatkiem sił wpatrując się w pochylające się nad nim, śmiejące oblicze.

― Żegnaj, Harry Potterze ― wyszeptał Voldemort i jeszcze raz mocnym szarpnięciem zacisnął pętlę.

Trzask.

Gdyby Harry mógł widzieć i myśleć, byłby rozbawiony malującym się na twarzy Czarnego Pana wyrazem niedowierzania. Roześmiałby się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia, jakim Voldemort obdarzył zwisający mu smętnie z dłoni, luźny koniec jedwabnego stryczka. Ale uwagę Harry'ego pochłonęły inne istotne kwestie.

ŁUP!

Voldemort był tak zahipnotyzowany, że nie zauważył pierwszej nadlatującej w jego stronę pięści. Pod wpływem jej uderzenia jego chude ciało lekko się zachwiało i upadł na ziemię. Boleśnie jęknął i wypluł krew z przygryzionego języka. Bolało tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, jakby jego szczęka została rozbita na tysiące kawałków.

― Potter! ― wycharczał, gdy druga pięść wylądowała z drugiej strony jego brody. Dyszący bachor pochylał się nad nim i chociaż jego gardło krwawiło, wyglądał na bardziej pełnego energii, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wściekły grymas wykrzywiający twarz Harry'ego mówił mu, że ten nie marzy o niczym innym, jak odpłaceniu się Czarnemu Panu za jego _przysługę._

Kolejny cios; tym razem kopnięcie między żebra, które sprawiło, że wrzasnął głośno z bólu. Czarny Pan zebrał całą energię i ― kierowany instynktem samozachowawczym ― rzucił się na napastnika, próbując podrapać go w oczy i ugryźć w szyję. Jednak fizyczna siła Harry'ego była większa niż jego i został gwałtownie odepchnięty.

Mimo to Voldemort nie poddał się tak łatwo. Chwycił głowę Pottera, zmuszając go, by patrzył mu prosto w jego bezlitosne oczy i nagle ból niemal porównywalny z siłą Cruciatusa zawładnął zmysłami młodzieńca. Kiedy jednak zaskoczył Voldemorta, kopiąc go w żołądek, ten zakończył swoje tortury. Kolana ugięły się pod Czarnym Panem, wysyłając go znowu na ziemię. Mimo że Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć, nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu złapanie jego szkieletowatego ciała i przyciśnięcie go do skał ępnie zaczął uderzać w jego nieludzką twarz tak długo, że stała się blada i cała pokryta krwią, a jego własne palce zrobiły się tak obolałe, że ledwo mógł ich dotknąć. Ku jego ogromnemu rozczarowaniu, Voldemort wciąż się poruszał, kiedy w końcu pozwolił mu opaść w błoto. Co więcej, bezskutecznie usiłował wstać.

― Odwal się, potworze!

Wściekły Harry starł krew ze swojej pękniętej, dolnej wargi. Nakrył swoje krwawiące gardło jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przytrzymał się ściany, by utrzymać równowagę, kiedy umieścił nogę na długiej szyi Czarnego Pana, mając zamiar ją złamać.

Zimne palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się na jego kostce, ale brakowało mu siły, by go odepchnąć.

― Potter ― wycharczał Voldemort. Jego oczy były pełne paniki, której Harry nie mógł dostrzec. ― Nie… ― zakrztusił się, kiedy młodzieniec nacisnął mocniej.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić oddech na tyle, by móc zadać pytanie:

― Dlaczego, Riddle? Podaj mi jeden pieprzony powód, dla którego miałbym tego teraz nie zrobić! ― Charczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią. ― Nie ma żadnego, prawda? Żadnego! ― wrzasnął, wciąż ogarnięty wściekłością.

Wilgotny palec owinął się wokół jego buta, odsuwając go nieco na bok w taki sposób, że Czarny Pan jęknął słabo, gdy trochę powietrza dostało się do jego torturowanych płuc.

― Naprawdę myślisz… że masz jakąkolwiek szansę… by się stąd wydostać… kiedy nie będzie żadnego światła? ― wychrypiał.

Harry wpatrywał się w biało―czerwoną plamę, którą stała się twarzą Voldemorta i po raz pierwszy się zawahał. Wziął głęboki wdech, a później kolejny.

― Myślę, że to warte rozważenia ― przyznał po kilku chwilach. ― Ale nie sądzę, byś musiał znać moją decyzję. ― I, uśmiechając się po raz ostatni, posłał zepsute ciało i umysł Voldemorta w zapomnienie.


	6. Powrót ropuchy

Ach, dziękuję za komentarz! Heh, teraz nieco z innej strony, ale obiecuję, że w przyszłym rozdziale już wrócimy do jaskini ^^ Od tej chwili zresztą rozdziały będą we wtorki - nadwyżkowe części się skończyły :) A teraz, nie przedłużając, gorące podziękowania kochanej **Pannie Mi**, za betę!

Zapraszam na rozdział!

* * *

><p><strong>6. Powrót ropuchy<strong>

― Oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Dolores Jane Umbridge stała przed dużym, pozłacanym lustrem, a jej ponaznaczana bruzdami twarz wykrzywiona była w czymś, co mogło uchodzić za wyraz satysfakcji. Gdyby do tego jeszcze tylko mięśnie jej twarzy działały prawidłowo, jej mina mogłaby uchodzić za uosobienie szczęścia.

― Oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów ― zaśpiewała swoim dziewczęcym głosem, po raz kolejny poprawiając zawiązaną na grubej szyi kokardę. Pulchnymi palcami musnęła różową gumkę, którą związała swoje mysie włosy, a następnie wygładziła ulubiony, różowy sweterek, który założony miała na szaty.

― Idealnie ― wyszeptała, po czym pochyliła się, by otworzyć toaletkę. Wsunęła dłoń do szuflady i chwyciła ciężki, złoty medalion. ― Witaj mój mały skarbie ― zaćwierkała, umieszczając artefakt na swych dość obfitych piersiach. ― Znowu cię potrzebuję, mój ty oczywisty dowodzie czystości krwi.

Siadając w niewielkim fotelu z porcelanową filiżanką herbaty w ręce, pomyślała, że nic nie może popsuć jej dzisiaj dobrego nastroju.

Wzięła gorący łyk i zamknęła oczy, ciesząc się tym przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

Wkrótce będzie miała wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęła. Można by powiedzieć, że była prawdziwą szczęściarą, ale nie, ona znała prawdę. Lojalność, pracowitość, entuzjazm i czystość krwi były tym, co naprawdę się liczyło, jeśli ktoś chciał dostać pracę jako urzędnik państwowy. Teraz, kiedy jej akta znowu świadczyły o niekaralności, nic nie stało jej już dłużej na przeszkodzie. Jedynie kwestią czasu pozostawało, nim znów zdobędzie swoje wpływy, władzę i kontrolę.

Naprawdę to kochała.

Moc. Kontrolę.

Jak pięknie te słowa smakowały na jej języku. Były równie słodkie, co pita przez nią właśnie filiżanka herbaty.

Dolores oblizała usta i spojrzała w górę na wiszący na ścianie złoty zegar.

Już prawie nadszedł czas na_ jego_ przyjście.

Jej sekretnego zbawcy. Zachichotała radośnie. Nie miała pojęcia o prawdziwej tożsamości tego mężczyzny, ale i jakoś szczególnie jej na tym nie zależało. Pierwszy raz spotkała go cztery miesiące temu. Przyszedł na jej rozprawę, a jego twarz zakrywał czarny kaptur. Mówił niskim, cichym głosem. Przyniósł wszelkie dowody potwierdzające jej niewinność ― ponownie zachichotała na tę myśl ― i zniknął. Dolores była pewna, że nikt nie trzymał jej pod Imperiusem, kiedy była głową Komisji Rejestracyjnej; to ze swojej własnej woli torturowała szlamy. Nie protestowała jednak, kiedy to deklarował. Wkrótce po tym została zwolniona z więzienia, oczyszczona ze wszelkich zarzutów i jej kariera znowu nabrała tempa. Wysłał jej list, w którym zażądał spotkania w celu przedyskutowania istotnych kwestii. Denerwowała się, a każda kolejna minuta wydawała się być dłuższa niż poprzednia.

W końcu rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, a ona wyskoczyła niezdarnie z fotela, wzywając domowego skrzata, by poszedł i zaprosił go do środka.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przyklejając do swojej twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się, powiedziała z wdziękiem:

― Witam.

* * *

><p><em>Kilka godzin później. <em>

― Nie mówisz chyba poważnie, Ministrze!

Młoda kobieta z gęstymi włosami pochyliła się w fotelu nad leżącymi na wypolerowanym blacie w biurze ministra starannie przygotowanymi dokumentami. Na pierwszy rzut okna wyglądała na zmęczoną: miała fioletowe sińce pod ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami, nawet jeśli wciąż tryskała energią, przerzucając kolejne pergaminy, by ostatecznie uderzyć nimi o blat. Rudowłosy młodzieniec, powoli przysypiający po jej lewej stronie, podskoczył na ten dźwięk i gorączkowo rozejrzał wokoło. Gdy tylko zrozumiał, że wciąż są w biurze, stłumił ziewnięcie i obrzucił siedzącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

― Próbujesz nam powiedzieć, że nawet po dwudziestu dwóch godzinach poszukiwań wciąż nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jest Harry?!

Kingsley Shacklebolt westchnął, pocierając wolnym ruchem skronie.

― Hermiono ― zaczął ― proszę, musisz mnie zrozumieć. Cały Departament Egzekwowania Prawa pracuje ciężko, by go znaleźć. To wszystko, co mogę w tej chwili zrobić. Nieszczęśliwie się składa, iż nieobecność Harry'ego nie jest w tej chwili moim największym zmartwieniem, więc jeśli ty…

― Z całym szacunkiem, Ministrze, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nieobecność Harry'ego nie jest twoim największym problemem? ― zdumiał się młodzieniec, po czym poszedł w ślady Hermiony i również się pochylił. ― Pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że bez niego nie mamy żadnej szansy obronienia się przed Sam Wiesz Kim? Harry stawił czoła swoim osobistym koszmarom, by obronić nas wszystkich, a teraz być może nie żyje… ― Jego głos załamał się, gdy powiedział to głośno, ale znalazł siłę, by kontynuować: ― i wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to że to nie jest twój problem?!

― Uspokój się, Ron ― wyszeptała Hermiona, w uspokajającym geście kładąc mu rękę na przedramieniu. Ron spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale zamknął usta, opierając się o zagłówek fotela.

― Możemy zapytać, Ministrze, co się dzieje? Jaki jest powód tego, że nie możesz w pełni skupić się na poszukiwaniu Harry'ego?

Kingsley starannie osuszył czoło ze zbierających się na nim kropelek potu. Przeniósł wzrok na okno, celowo unikając spojrzenia Hermiony.

― Trwa dochodzenie względem mojej osoby dotyczące... ― zaczął cicho.

Hermiona i Ron wymienili krótkie spojrzenie.

― … nadużywania przeze mnie mocy wykonawczej. Jestem oskarżony o bezprawne faworyzowanie czarodziejów i czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia w czasie selekcji podczas obsadzania wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Do wczoraj myślałem, że to nic istotnego. Dzisiaj jednak ten nieistotny drobiazg urósł to rangi czegoś bardzo ważnego. Wygląda na to, że wciąż są ludzie, nawet członkowie Wizengamotu, którzy mają połączenie z "pewnym" Czarnym Panem. Największym problemem jest jednak to, że najbardziej wpływowe, czystokrwiste rodziny myślą, iż wojna zakończyła się w nieodpowiedni sposób i moja polityka koegzystencji z urodzonymi w mugolskich rodzinach jest dla naszego społeczeństwa destrukcyjna. Mówią o katastrofie. I mają wsparcie, chociaż Prorok Codzienny o tym nie informuje. To niebezpieczna sytuacja, ponieważ wciąż grozi nam wojna domowa, a obawiam się, że moja rezygnacja tylko przyśpieszyłaby ten proces.

W pomieszczeniu zaległa ponura cisza. Po chwili odezwała się cicho Hermiona:

― Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że sytuacja jest aż taka zła. Ale, Ministrze, to oczywiste, że Voldemort jest w to zamieszany. ― Ron podskoczył lekko w fotelu, słysząc to imię. ― Tak długo jak żyje, tak długo jak ma możliwość powrotu, jego zwolennicy, nawet ci pozostający w cieniu, nie przestaną dążyć do zniszczenia pokoju.

Hermiona wstała nagle i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, mówiąc na głos:

― Czyż to nie oczywiste? Po pierwsze, musimy odnaleźć Harry'ego i go ochronić. Po drugie, musimy zachęcić go do publicznych wystąpień, ponieważ ludzie wciąż w niego wierzą i będą go słuchać. Trzeba ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Po trzecie, musimy pozbyć się Voldemorta raz na zawsze…

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Ron i Hermiona weszli do jego biura, zobaczyli, że Minister się uśmiecha.

― Byłabyś doskonałym przywódcą, panno Granger. Istnieją co najmniej trzy departamenty, które zdecydowanie potrzebują lidera.

Ron zachichotał, a wargi Hermiony drgnęły, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z czarnego humoru Shacklebolta.

Jednakże, nim zdołała odpowiedzieć, znajdujące się za nią mahoniowe drzwi otworzyły się i wkrótce pokój wypełnił się ludźmi.

― To ostateczny dowód. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko słyszeliście ― powiedział szorstki głos należący do wysokiej, chudej, zakapturzonej postaci, która pojawiła się w tłumie.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie… nie znała tego mężczyzny, ale bez problemu rozpoznała sprawiającą wrażenie wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolonej Umbridge stojącą nieco za nim po jego prawej stronie.

Shacklebolt w ułamku sekundy podniósł się na nogi.

― Co to ma znaczyć? Co robicie w moim biurze?!

Niski mężczyzna z długą, szarawą brodą ruszył w jego kierunku, zacierając ręce. Hermiona rozpoznała go bez trudu. Był to Caspar Crouch, starszy brat Bartemiusza Croucha seniora, który rozpoczął karierę wkrótce po jego śmierci. O ile dobrze pamiętała, pracował dla Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof i był jednym z bardziej znaczących członków Wizengamotu. Spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył nos, jakby zobaczył coś obrzydliwego. Po chwili jednak jego zaszklone oczy zlokalizowały siedzącego za biurkiem Ministra i odezwał się:

― Ministrze Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie, w imieniu najwyżej inspekcji Wizengamotu muszę niniejszym poinformować pana o wniosku dotyczącym pańskiej rezygnacji ze stanowiska na czas nieokreślony w celu zbadania pańskiego możliwie nielegalnego działania. Oto list. ― Przerwał na moment, by wyciągnąć, wyglądającą na oficjalną, kopertę z kieszeni. Minister wziął ją bez słowa, przełamując pieczęć i zaczął czytać.

Hermiona poczuła, jak powoli ogarnia ją przejmujący lęk. Coś było nie w porządku. Zauważyła, że Ron wygląda na tak zdesperowanego, jak ona się czuła. Jej oczy skakały od twarzy do twarzy. Niektóre były znajome, inne mniej, a niektórych z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Zatrzymała się na zamaskowanym mężczyźnie, a następnie Umbridge i Narcyzie Malfoy, która starała się zniknąć w tłumie. W rogu stała Rita Skeeter i skrobanie jej szybko notującego po pergaminie pióra, było jedynym przełamującym tę ciężką ciszę dźwiękiem.

W końcu Kingsley skończył czytać list. Schował go z powrotem do koperty i uniósł wzrok.

― Skoro szanowani członkowie Wizengamotu żądają mojej rezygnacji, oczywiście to zrobię ― powiedział cicho.

― Ministrze… ― wyszeptała Hermiona i natychmiast tego pożałowała, czując na swoich plecach spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych w pokoju osób.

Shacklebolt potrząsnął głową, odwracając się w jej kierunku, kiedy ją mijał.

― Wszystko dobrze, Hermiono ― powiedział cicho.

Jednak jego mina mówiła co innego.


	7. Uwięziony

Dziękuję za komentarz! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie do gustu.

Betowała cudowna** Panna Mi!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Uwięziony<strong>

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałby nic przeciwko jeszcze kilku godzinom, ale był zmuszony wstać i ruszyć za potrzebą wzdłuż ściany do przeciwległego rogu. Kiedy skończył, obmył dłonie, twarz i obolałą szyję w strumyku wpadającej przez sufit zimnej wody i wziął kilka łyków tej gorzkiej cieczy. Jego brzuch wydał z siebie w ramach protestu wygłodniały pomruk.

― Zdecydowanie wolałbym trochę bekonu z jajkami ― westchnął, rozprostowując kończyny. Było mu nieco zimno, nawet pomimo ciepłych ubrań, które miał na sobie.

Potarł dłonie, by przyspieszyć krążenie krwi, po czym rozejrzał się w ciemnościach. Światło było zbyt słabe nawet dla zdrowych oczu, a on ledwie widział własne palce, kiedy trzymał je tuż przed twarzą. W drodze powrotnej do swojego _stanowiska pracy_, jak je nazywał, dwukrotnie potknął się o kamienie, a raz nawet upadł na kolana. Zaklął cicho. To wszystko wina tego drania!

Po tym, jak pozbawił go przytomności, światło drastycznie pociemniało. Przez krótką chwilę naprawdę myślał, że Voldemort umarł.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy śmierć jego nemezis jakoś szczególnie by mu przeszkadzała, czy może go ucieszyła. Jednak o ile nie miał zamiaru zostać w tej strasznej jaskini na zawsze, musiał nauczyć się akceptować fakt, że potrzebuje żyjącego Czarnego Pana i powinien być wdzięczny, że Riddle wciąż oddycha.

I chociaż nie czuł się bezpieczny, to odkąd związał nieprzytomne ciało Voldemorta wciąż wiszącą mu wokół szyi pętlą, zdecydował się ignorować go tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny ryzykować życiem i pozwolić Czarnemu Panu na spokojny odpoczynek. Poza tym jego spokój trwał tylko do czasu, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak mały problem miałby Voldemort z uwolnieniem się. W końcu taki skrawek materiału nie mógł więzić czarnoksiężnika przez wieczność, prawda?

Harry przestał wpatrywać się w ciemny otwór i spojrzał przez ramię. Niezwykle irytujące było to, że gdy pracował nad szczeliną, zmuszony był odwrócić się tyłem do jaskini. Ciemność, głód, a także ciągły stres pobudzały jego wyobraźnię. Wkrótce zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że najbardziej niepokojący był fakt, iż Riddle przez cały czas pozostawał niezwykle cicho, zupełnie jakby na wskutek uderzenia zapadł w śpiączkę. Myśl, że mógł doprowadzić do czegoś takiego ― nawet jeśli chodziło o takiego potwora jak Voldemort ― sprawiła, że Harry się wzdrygnął. Z oczywistych powodów tak naprawdę się o niego nie martwił; problem polegał na tym, że nie był pewny, czy mógłby znieść przebywanie sam na sam z jego zwłokami w ciemnej jaskini. Wiedział, że Dumbledore uznałby inaczej; powiedziałby, że nie ma nic przerażającego w martwym ciele i ciemności. Harry, naturalnie, nie mógł tak po prostu się z tym zgodzić. Myśl o tym przeniosła go z powrotem do jego ostatniej podróży z dyrektorem i dopiero po długich minutach wyczerpującego wysiłku udało mu się wyrzucić z głowy obraz krwiożerczych inferiusów.

Westchnął głośno, masując czoło. Bez wątpienia oszaleje, jeśli zostanie dłużej uwięziony z Czarnym Panem. Jednak nie da się ukryć, że możliwość spędzania czasu w całkowitych ciemnościach i to w towarzystwie trupa tylko przyspieszyłaby ten proces. Z szokiem dotarło do niego, że po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu miał ochotę mówić do Riddle'a, a najlepiej prowadzić z nim te nieznośne rozmowy.

Wkrótce zmęczyły go te wszystkie okropne myśli i spróbował skupić się na dłubaniu w ścianie, co wbrew oczekiwaniom w cale nie było zbytnio pomocne. Kiedy po raz trzeci zamiast odłamków, w powietrze poleciał kamień, którego używał do kruszenia skały, zaklął w duchu i zaniechał swoich próżnych wysiłków. Potrzebował światła, którego nie mógł dostać bez przytomnego Voldemorta. W jego więzieniu nie było na to innego sposobu.

Nie miał dłużej powodu, by wciąż trzymać się w bezpiecznej odległości od Voldemorta, zwłaszcza że w takiej sytuacji i tak nie miał szansy zrobić nic pożytecznego.

― Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą ― wymamrotał do siebie i odwrócił się w stronę wnętrza jaskini. Ciemność wydawała się pogłębiać w miarę tego, jak przesuwał się wzdłuż ściany i w końcu musiał poruszać się na czworaka, bo nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie, a wolał nie staranować Czarnego Pana. Bezowocne błądzenie w ciemnościach było niezwykle przygnębiające i szybko podziałało na jego nerwy.

― Gdzie jesteś, panie beznosy?

Harry oczekiwał na to jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Nie miałby nawet nic przeciwko wściekłości. Odpowiedziała mu jednak tylko cisza. Zawiedziony, sięgnął dłonią w innym kierunku, spodziewając się, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, poczuć pod palcami kamień. Jednak, zamiast tego, dotknął czegoś miękkiego i momentalnie cofnął rękę, zupełnie jakby włożył ją w gromadę ślimaków.

Zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź Voldemorta. Kiedy minęła minuta, a on nie zobaczył, nie usłyszał, ani nawet nie poczuł żadnej reakcji, wziął głęboki wdech i znowu sięgnął w to miejsce, czując pod palcami jedwabną tkaninę.

― Voldemort?

Cisza.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i ostrożnie pomacał ręką szaty Czarnego Pana, na oślep szukając jego dłoni. Kiedy już je znalazł, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że są związane tak, jak je zostawił. Nie było żadnego znaku, by czarownik próbował się uwolnić, co naprowadziło Harry'ego na jedyny słuszny wniosek: Voldemort nawet na chwilę nie odzyskał przytomności. Sytuacja była dość poważna. Harry sięgnął szybko do nadgarstków Riddle'a, by poczuć jego puls, ale nie był w stanie zmusić swoich skostniałych palców do tego, by się na czymkolwiek zacisnęły.

― Może w cale nie masz serca, co, Riddle? Jesteś niczym ten czarodziej z Tales...

Przesunął dłonie w górę, w stronę jego szyi i przycisnął palce do zagłębienia pod szczęką Voldemorta.

Nie znalazł żadnych oznak życia.

― Cholera!

Chwycił szybko jego szaty na wysokości ramion, by nim potrząsnąć.

― Obudź się, Riddle! Powiedz Lucyferowi, że może na ciebie jeszcze trochę poczekać. Nie możesz teraz umrzeć. Masz okropne wyczucie czasu!

Żadnej reakcji.

― Nie rób mi tego, dupku. Obudź się!

Harry spoliczkował mocno brudną, bladą twarz.

― Obudź się!

Kolejne uderzenie.

― OBUDŹ SIĘ!

Żadnej reakcji.

Oddychał ciężko, przytłoczony strachem.

― Co z tobą nie tak?! Nie ma mowy, bym aż tak mocno cię zrani. Do diabła, nie wiem, co robić! Nie jestem uzdrowicielem!

Po raz pierwszy w głosie Harry'ego dało się słyszeć desperację. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się nad sobą zapanować.

Przypomniał sobie, że skoro wciąż otaczało go trochę światła, Voldemort nie mógł jeszcze całkiem odejść. Ciepłymi od krążącej w żyłach adrenaliny palcami dotknął znowu twarzy Voldemorta. Kiedy przesunął dłonią nad jego ustami i nozdrzami, poczuł delikatny oddech.

Jego ciało zalała zaskakująco intensywna fala ulgi. Nim się jednak poruszył, dostrzegł kolejny warty uwagi szczegół.

― Twoja skóra jest strasznie zimna… Może to jest przyczyną?

Harry z całych sił starał się stłumić nagłe, wywołane przez pusty żołądek mdłości i na powrót się skupić. Voldemort miał na sobie szaty, którym ciężko byłoby utrzymać czyjekolwiek ciepło i Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś miałby zdecydować się na noszenie tak bezużytecznych ubrań, szczególnie tak mroźnej zimy. Nawet płaszcz, w który Voldemort był przyodziany, służył tylko jednemu ― miał wyglądać imponująco.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Voldemort nie był pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem. Był Czarnym Panem i zapewne miał swoje własne sposoby na utrzymywanie ciepła. Poza tym ciężkie i ograniczające ruchy szaty mogły stanowić przeszkodę, zwłaszcza gdy planowało się śmiertelny pojedynek ze swoim zaprzysiężonym wrogiem. Oczywiście nie przewidział, że straci różdżkę, czy ― broń Boże ― będzie w obecności wspomnianego wroga kompletnie bezbronny.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. Tak, to mogło wiele tłumaczyć. Jeśli miał rację, Voldemort powoli zamarzał na śmierć.

Po chwili w jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie.

Co, do diabła, miał zrobić?

Jego uśmiech zamarł.

Naturalnie, jeśli ktoś wpadał w hipotermię, należało zapewnić tej osobie ciepło. Ale co robić, kiedy tą osobą jest twoja nemezis, a ty musisz utrzymać ją przy życiu, by samemu przetrwać? Co zrobisz, kiedy jedynym źródłem ciepła jest twoje ciało?

I Harry poczuł nagle jedyną rzecz, jaką poczuć mógł ktoś, znajdujący się w jego sytuacji.

Był całkowicie przerażony.


	8. Spoczywaj w spokoju

Przepraszam za zwłokę i dziękuję za komentarze!

Betowała cudowna** Panna Mi! **Dziękuję, kochana!

* * *

><p><strong>8. Spoczywaj w spokoju<strong>

Po kilku minutach marudzenia i skarżenia się na swój los Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że użalanie się nad sobą w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże.

― Przysięgam, że jeżeli to przetrwam, poproszę Hermionę, by wymazała mi pamięć ― wymamrotał do siebie, zbierając w sobie swoją gryfońską odwagę, której potrzebował, by wziąć Czarnego Pana w ramiona. ― Nie musisz dawać mi więcej powodów, bym cię nienawidził, Riddle. Myślę, że intensywność tego uczucia jest już zdecydowanie wystarczająca ― marudził swojemu nieprzytomnemu kompanowi, kiedy powoli sięgał rękami do jego bladej twarzy. Jego drżące palce owinęły się wokół karku Voldemorta i poczuł pod nimi jego wilgotną skórę. Odruchowo zaklął i odskoczył do tyłu, zupełnie jakby Czarny Pan był trędowaty. Szybko wytarł dłoń o szorstkie, dżinsowe spodnie. ― To obrzydliwe ― wymamrotał, na ślepo znajdując pelerynę Czarnego Pana, by podciągnąć mu ją na wysokość karku. ― Masz szczęście, że blizna nie boli mnie już dłużej w twojej obecności. W przeciwnym razie po prostu bym cię tu zostawił.

Ścisnął czarne szaty i podciągnął bezwładne ciało Voldemorta, aż jego policzek oparł się o ramię Harry'ego.

Po kilku próbach zmiany położenia Harry uznał, że najbardziej komfortową pozycją jest ta, gdy Czarny Pan siedzi między jego skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się o niego. Nic nie mogło jednak przygotować go na skrępowanie, jakie poczuł, kiedy obejmował wychudzone ciało. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymała go wówczas przed odepchnięciem mężczyzny, był fakt, że Voldemort czułby się sto razy bardziej upokorzony, gdyby był świadom swojego położenia.

Riddle miał szczęście, że bolesne ściskanie żołądka było dla Harry'ego wystarczająco zajmujące. Młodzieniec wkrótce zapomniał o swoim wstydzie i zaczął fantazjować o ogromnym steku z pieczonymi ziemniakami polanymi keczupem. Jego wyobraźnia działała tak dobrze, że mógł niemal poczuć zapach tego smakowitego jedzenia.

Kolejny skurcz jego pustego żołądka sprawił, że sapnął z bólu.

― Dlaczego sam się torturuję? ― jęknął słabo.

Nagle zapach jedzenia został zastąpiony inną wonią.

Harry zaciągnął się powietrzem, by znaleźć jej źródło. Nie było to nic, co byłby w stanie szybko zidentyfikować. Poza intensywnym zapachem krwi i brudu, czuł w powietrzu coś jeszcze. Wpadając na pewien pomysł, przycisnął głowę do znajdującego się w jego ramionach zimnego ciała. Skrzywił się, gdy uznał, że zapach mężczyzny nie był wcale odpychający.

Jego dyskomfort tylko wzmocnił silną awersję, jaką czuł względem swojego nemezis.

― Jak ja ciebie nienawidzę, Riddle ― wyszeptał jadowicie. ― Zobacz, do czego mnie zmuszasz, nawet będąc niemal martwym. Ty… cholerny czarodzieju półkrwi. ― Harry prychnął, kiedy nie poczuł żadnej reakcji ze strony odprężonego ciała. ― Przypuszczam, że nikt dotychczas nie nazwał cię półkrwi, Riddle. ― To było pozytywne odwrócenie uwagi. Harry poczuł nagły przypływ czegoś na kształt dziecięcej radości. ― Hmm… zastanawiam się… zawsze robiłeś wredne komentarze odnośnie mojej mamy. A w końcu była czarownicą. Oboje moi rodzice byli świetnymi czarodziejami. Ciężko mi powiedzieć to samo o tobie. ― Jego wargi wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy o tym pomyślał. ― Jedyną magiczną rzeczą, jakiej dokonał twój ojciec było oczarowanie twojej biednej matki. No i, jak przypuszczam, był też dość dobry w popadaniu w popłoch i znikaniu.

Nagle przerwał i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się z niej czegoś pozbyć.

― Er… a tak właściwie… dlaczego mówię to wszystko na głos? To nie w moim stylu, a w twoim Riddle; to pewnie przez głód. Zdecydowanie zaczynam przez niego tracić rozum.

Jego towarzysz pozostał niewzruszony i Harry powoli zaczynał się relaksować.

Poza tym, prawdę mówiąc, dzięki temu monologowi czuł się trochę lepiej, więc postanowił go ciągnąć:

― Pomyśl, nie uważasz, że to całkowity absurd? Czarny Pan, który głosi hasła wyższości czystokrwistych nad resztą, sam ma nieco niższy status krwi niż jego wróg, który sądzi zupełnie inaczej. Ponadto, nie uważasz, iż to ironiczne, że my, śmiertelni wrogowie, jesteśmy w gruncie rzeczy dalekimi krewnymi? ― Tym razem Harry głośno się zaśmiał. ― Kilka tygodni temu odkryłem, że wciąż potrafię mówić w wężomowie. Początkowo byłem w ciężkim szoku. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Byłem śmiertelnie przerażony, że wciąż noszę w sobie jakąś małą część ciebie, ale Hermiona tylko wyśmiała moje obawy i powiedziała: _Och, Harry, myślę, że może być ci ciężko, ale musisz zaakceptować fakt, iż wszystkie czystokrwiste rodziny w Anglii są ze sobą w jakiś sposób spokrewnione. Wygląda na to, że że dzielisz z nim tę umiejętność nie ze względu na to, iż jesteś jego horkruksem, a z powodu waszego dalekiego pokrewieństwa. _

Harry wzruszył niepostrzeżenie ramionami, patrząc na niewyraźny zarys bladej, wężowej twarzy w połowie okrytej peleryną.

― Przyznam, że ciężko mi to zaakceptować ― wymamrotał. ― Co o tym myślisz?

Cisza.

― Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Całkiem łatwo się z tobą rozmawia, kiedy jesteś taki zgodny. Uważam, że powinieneś być taki częściej.

Chciał kontynuować swój monolog, gdy nagle chuda klatka piersiowa, którą dociskał do swojego ciała uniosła się i Voldemort wziął głęboki wdech. Przez okres, który wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, Harry oczekiwał jakiejś pełnej furii reakcji na swoje słowa, ale klatka piersiowa nagle zamarła i znowu powoli opadła. Czarny Pan westchnął cicho i powrócił do swojego niezauważalnego oddychania.

― Najwyraźniej wciąż żyje ― wymamrotał cicho Harry, kiedy był już całkowicie pewny, że Voldemort nie okazuje żadnych innych znaków przebudzenia się.

Jednakże nie mógł dłużej mówić o tak delikatnych tematach, jako że nie było żadnego dowodu na to, iż Voldemort nie słyszał tego, co wcześniej powiedział. A, szczerze mówiąc, Harry naprawdę nie chciał kolejnej konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem. Jego ciało wciąż było obolałe po ich ostatnim sporze.

Zamknął więc oczy i spróbował odpocząć przez chwilę w ciszy. Było to dość łatwe, zwłaszcza że cudza obecność powodowała przyjemne ciepło, które rozprzestrzeniało się po jego wykończonych kończynach. Zaskakująco miłe uczucie zastąpiło obawę przed zagrożeniem i wkrótce Harry zasnął, trzymając Voldemorta w ramionach.

* * *

><p><em>Szedł przez przepełnioną Wielką Salę w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy wokół niego świętowali, pili, jedli i uśmiechali się, tylko on zatrzymał się pośrodku, przez nikogo niezauważony. Był głodny, ale ilekroć sięgał po jakiś smakowicie wyglądający smakołyk, ktoś zabierał mu go sprzed nosa. Im szybciej po nie sięgał, tym szybciej znikały. Irytował się, błagał, przeklinał, ale ludzie wokół niego tylko śmiali się z jego desperacji. W końcu chwycił talerz z kawałkiem dobrze przyrządzonego indyka, ale rudowłosy chłopak po drugiej stronie stołu starał się mu go wyrwać. <em>

― _Ron! Puść! Już jadłeś! ― wrzasnął, ale chłopak tylko się wyszczerzył. _

_Harry wpadł w furię. _

_Wyrwał talerz, ale on zmienił się pod jego palcami. Skręcając się, próbował wymknąć. _

― _Nie… nie… nie!_

* * *

><p>Nagle obudził się, czując, że coś próbuje wyrwać mu się z ramion. Po krótkiej chwili Harry zrozumiał, że był to tylko wyjątkowo realistyczny sen. Prawda, jakkolwiek na nią nie spojrzeć, wydawała się znacznie gorsza. To zdecydowanie nie ożywiony talerz z indykiem szarpał się w jego ramionach. Leżąca osoba znieruchomiała. Harry czekał, aż poczuje, że oddycha, ale chuda klatka piersiowa znowu się nie poruszała. Oczywiście Voldemort także musiał wstrzymać oddech.<p>

Obudził się.

Ta świadomość roztrzaskała jego opanowanie i Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Był zaskoczony tym, jak głośno to zabrzmiało.

Twarda szczęka Voldemorta wciąż wbijała mu się w obojczyk i nawet przez gruby sweter czuł, jak mięśnie jego żuchwy zaciskają się, a następnie napina cała reszta jego ciała. Wkrótce Czarny Pan był tak sztywny, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby skamieniał. Harry mógł jedynie zastanawiać się, czy powodem tego był szok, gniew, a może nawet obrzydzenie. Wreszcie, po kolejnej chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, Voldemort znowu zaczął oddychać.

Nagle te długie ręce poruszyły się, w jasny sposób starając się uwolnić swoje związane nadgarstki. Harry zaklął w duchu. Dlaczego musiał znowu ulec pokusie snu? Gdyby tak nie było, mógłby się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość, nim Voldemort by się obudził. Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma innego wyjścia, musi zrobić to dopiero teraz.

Wziął głęboki wdech i złapał ramię Voldemorta, podczas gdy drugą rękę wsunął pod jego brodę, by go odepchnąć.

― Zabieraj ze mnie swoje brudne łapska, Potter!

Piskliwy głos był tak zimny i nieprzyjemny, że oszołomiony Harry natychmiast zabrał ręce.

Początkowo nic się nie stało, jednak po chwili Voldemort uniósł głowę na wysokość oczu Harry'ego.

Intensywność światła wzrosła i Harry po raz kolejny zobaczył niewyraźne oblicze swojego śmiertelnego wroga. Niewielka odległość między ich twarzami sprawiała, że sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była dla niego komfortowa.

― Okej… ― wymamrotał, kiedy w końcu się opanował, wyjątkowo zirytowany ich bliską interakcją. ― Więc mamy zamiar zostać w tych objęciach przez wieczność? Tego właśnie chcesz? ― zaszydził.

Zauważył, że wąska, górna warga Voldemorta wykrzywiła się w pogardzie.

― Twój biedny umysł mnie nie zrozumiał. Pozwolę sobie jednak powtórzyć: złaź ze mnie, do diabła, Potter!

Młodzieniec zacisnął zęby i pięści, starając się utrzymać złość pod kontrolą.

― Jak niby mam to zrobić, Riddle, skoro siedzisz mi na nogach?! Sam wstawaj!

Voldemort odpowiedział mu grymasem, po czym szarpnął gwałtownie skrępowanymi rękami, sztyletując Pottera wzrokiem.

― Rozwiąż mnie, bachorze! Natychmiast!

― Och, zapomnij ― sapnął Harry, sięgając po delikatny materiał na ramionach Czarnego Pana i odepchnął go, nim ten mógł zaprotestować.

Kiedy się już uwolnił, wstał na nogi, ignorując nagłą utratę źródła ciepła.

Voldemort również wstał, sprawiając wrażenie spokojnego, chociaż z każdą chwilą rosła w nim wściekłość. Chciał zranić Pottera tak mocno, jak tylko to było możliwe. A fakt, że znowu było mu zimno, tylko podsycał to pragnienie.

Ostatecznie jego złość znalazła ujście w ustach.

― Pożałujesz tego, Potter, gdy sprawię, że będziesz musiał jeść swoje własne wnętrzności! Pożałujesz tego, płacząc cholernymi łzami, upewnię się, że tak będzie! Jak śmiałeś upokorzyć mnie w ten sposób?! Jak śmiałeś chociażby mnie dotknąć, ty półkrwi obrzydliwcu!?

Jego jedwabiście zimny głos zadrżał ze wściekłości.

― Jesteś znudzony, Potter? Ja, Lord Voldemort, jestem zabawką Chłopca, Który Przeżył Dzięki Błędowi? Uznałeś, że pograsz ze mną w gry? Zapewniam cię, że to twoja ostatnia!

Trzask.

Harry usłyszał ten dźwięk gdzieś głęboko w swoich myślach.

Ocalił jego życie kosztem własnego, ogromnego poświęcenia i taką otrzymuje teraz za to zapłatę.

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć miejsce, w którym płonęły oczy Voldemorta.

― Zamknij się, do diabła, Riddle! Mam już tego dosyć! ― zaczął niebezpiecznie. ― Chcesz, bym pożałował swoich czynów, tak? W takim razie słuchaj. Czuję się wyjątkowo źle, że ci pomogłem, teraz lepiej? Ponadto żałuję, że nie masz nosa, który mógłbym ci teraz złamać! Zadowolony?

Podszedł bliżej, ignorując pełen furii syk Voldemorta.

― W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem zdolny do wyrzutów sumienia!

― Potter…

― Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Powiedziałeś, że sprawisz, iż zjem swoje wnętrzności. Cóż za hojna oferta! Jestem tak głodny, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Szczerze mówiąc, niedługo zacznę zastanawiać się, która część _twojego_ ciała nadawałaby się do ewentualnej konsumpcji.

Ta uwaga sprawiła, iż Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.

Harry żałował, że nie może zobaczyć w tej chwili jego twarzy. Byłoby warto.

Wykorzystał przerwę na złapanie oddechu.

― A co do mojego pochodzenia, to mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę, że równocześnie obrażasz samego siebie. Zastanów się nad tym, co mówisz, Riddle. Moi rodzice byli świetnymi aurorami. Oboje. To twoja mama była prawie charłaczką. To twój ojciec wziął nogi za pas, gdy usłyszał o magii i czarodziejach!

Ryk, który wstrząsnął jaskinią był czymś więcej, niż Harry myślał, że Voldemort jest w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Patrzył, jak jego chude ciało wygina się mocno w łuk i Riddle skacze na równe nogi. Widział, jak jednym potężnym wyładowaniem magii uwalnia swoje skrępowane ręce. Ściany jaskini tak mocno błysnęły, że Harry miał wrażenie, iż oślepnie.

Pozostał jednak niewzruszony.

― Prawda boli, co? ― zapytał spokojnie.

― Popełniłeś wiele poważnych błędów, ale ten jest… ― zaczął Voldemort nieprzyjemnym tonem zaraz po tym, jak uspokoił oddech.

― Moim ostatnim. Tak, wiem. Powtarzałeś to kilkukrotnie. Ale myślę, że wpierw cię o coś zapytam ― przerwał mu Potter z całkowitym spokojem. Czy był on wywołany głodem, czy może psychicznym wyczerpaniem ― nie wiedział i nie za bardzo go to obchodziło.

Światło nieco przygasło.

Voldemort odepchnął się od ściany, obrzucając go morderczym spojrzeniem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wahał się z atakiem, było wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się przy ostatnim.

― Nic o mnie nie wiesz, Potter. Nic! Jak śmiesz oczerniać moją matkę… wielką potomkinię Salazara Slytherina!

Harry z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.

― W jakiej iluzji ty żyjesz? To właśnie ty nic o niej nie wiesz!

― Potter… Ostrzegam cię… jesteś bardzo bliski doprowadzenia mnie do szału… _tutaj_.

Ostatnie słowo zostało wyszeptane i zabrzmiało strasznie dziwnie, ale tylko chwilę zajęło Harry'emu rozpoznanie wężomowy.

― _Naprawdę? _― zrobił to samo.

― Była wielką czarownicą. ― Nadeszła krótka odpowiedź, z którą Harry nie potrafił się zgodzić.

― Była niczym niewolnik ― tchnął Harry, zraniony tym, iż jej jedyny syn nigdy nie próbował poznać jej cierpienia, zrozumieć jej.

Wąskie, bezbarwne wargi Voldemorta zniknęły zupełnie, gdy je zacisnął.

― Była więźniem żyjącym w norze, tyranizowana przez własnych krewnych. Biedną kobietą marzącą o miłości i wolności. Bez wątpienia była miłym człowiekiem, ale zarazem jej magiczne umiejętności nie były wystarczająco silne, by pomóc jej przerwać i dać możliwość patrzeć, jak dorasta jej jedyny syn.

― Wystarczy! ― wrzasnął Voldemort, drżąc od tłumionych emocji.

― Byłaby z całą pewnością przerażona, widząc, czym się stałeś. To ona dała życie takiemu piekielnemu nasieniu.

― Potter… ― Czarny Pan aż wrzał ze złości, idąc w jego stronę.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i prychnął.

― Dlaczego to ja musiałem ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć? Miałeś wiele lat, by samemu zdobyć te informacje.

Nagle Voldemort się zatrzymał, po czym przekrzywił głowę na bok, mówiąc tym swoim niesamowicie zimnym tonem:

― Jest martwa. Jakie to ma dłużej znaczenie? A co najważniejsze, dlaczego miałbym wierzyć w te twoje dyrdymały?

― Nie musisz, Riddle, dla mnie to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ale mam nadzieję, że wciąż jesteś wystarczająco zdrowy na umyśle, by dopuścić do siebie myśl, że zawsze mówię ci prawdę. Tak czy inaczej, ta informacja pochodzi z niezwykle wiarygodnego źródła ― od samego Dumbeldore'a. Dość szczegółowo zbadał on twoją przeszłość.

Voldemort wykrzywił szyderczo w irytacji wargi, a jego oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki.

― Widzę. A więc to właśnie o tym zwykłeś gadać ze swoim ukochany, martwym dyrektorem? Pochlebiasz mi.

Każde słowo ociekało ironią.

― I jak, znalazłeś w mojej przeszłości klucz do mojej porażki? Może jakieś zaklęcie wiecznego szczęścia, które jakoś przez omyłkę przeoczyłem?

Harry mimowolnie zachichotał. Zaskoczyło go to, jako że było to w tych okolicznościach raczej dziwne zachowanie.

― Nie… cóż, mam na myśli, nie wiem. Ale z całą pewnością pomogło mi to potwierdzić jedną kwestię. Twoja filozofia, jakoby czysta krew tworzyła prawdziwych czarodziei jest zupełnie błędna. Jak, w przeciwnym razie, z nieutalentowanej czarownicy i mężczyzny nieposiadającego w sobie ani krzty magii mógł zrodzić się tak potężny czarodziej? Gdyby twoja teoria była słuszna, nie powinieneś być nawet właścicielem żadnej różdżki.

― Zawsze istnieją wyjątki… ― wysyczał Voldemort, a jego czerwone oczy rozbłysły w ciemnościach.

― Co ciekawe, istnieje więcej takich wyjątków niż "normalnych" przypadków ― zaprotestował Harry.

Nagle Voldemort zawył ze złości i, w wyrazie absolutnej frustracji, wbił swoje długie pazury w czaszkę.

― Potter! Wciąż jesteś tym samym idiotą! Jak możesz mnie osądzać, skoro nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co robię? Spójrz na magiczne społeczeństwo w Wielkiej Brytanii i na całym świecie! Wymieramy, ponieważ czarodzieje i czarownice łączą się z mugolami i podobnym im robactwem! Nie muszę się tłumaczyć, a już zwłazcza przed tobą, ale oczekiwałem, że pewnego dnia, otworzysz oczy i dostrzeżesz, co próbuję powstrzymać. Oczywiście znowu się co do ciebie myliłem!

Gdy tylko Harry to usłyszał, ponownie zaczęła rodzić się w nim furia i skoncentrował się na Czarnym Panu, który ostrożnie się wycofywał.

― Mówisz, że próbujesz to powstrzymać, tak? ― prychnął. ― Odniosłem inne wrażenie. Przypuszczam, że gdybyś nie wymordował przez ostatnie półwiecze tak wielu czarodziei, nasza populacja byłaby teraz w znacznie lepszym stanie!

Czarny Pan obnażył swoje zaostrzone zęby, uderzając plecami o ścianę jaskini.

― Nie kuś mnie Potter. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś miał czelność podważać moje metody, pozwoliłem mu przez trzy godziny błagać mnie o śmierć, nim w końcu z nim skończyłem.

― Inny czarodziej, tak? ― Harry zmarkotniał, uznając, że lepiej nie pytać o nazwisko.

― Co masz na myśli?

― Nic ― odparł, ale wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie da się tak łatwo oszukać.

Voldemort cofnął się.

― Mam dość tej głupiej dyskusji i ciebie również, Potter! Lepiej zostaw mnie samego, nim stracę resztki cierpliwości!

Harry parsknął i powoli zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

― Z przyjemnością. Pozwoliłbym ci spoczywać w spokoju przez wieczność, gdybym tylko mógł ― dodał, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozbawienia, które wywołało w nim mordercze spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Voldemort.

Ostatecznie ponownie zwrócił uwagę na swoje "miejsce pracy" i zaczął korzystać z tego, że ściany były oświetlone.


	9. Zadanie

A/N: Ten rozdział może być nieco dezorientujący, ale mam nadzieję, że pomoże, jeśli powiem, że wydarzenia częściowo odnoszą się do ostatnich rozdziałów Insygniów Śmierci. Możecie również odnieść wrażenie, że historia staje się coraz poważniejsza. Taką mam intencję, ale głowa do góry, zabawne momenty i tak się jeszcze pojawią.

A ode mnie: dziękuję strasznie za komentarze oraz mojej kochanej **Pannie Mi **za betę ;) Przepraszam za tak znaczące obsunięcie w czasie, ale chociaż pierwsza tygodniowa przerw była planowana, to wstawienie rozdziału w ubiegły wtorek pokrzyżował mi wyjazd. Ale nie przedłużając, zapraszam ( nowy rozdział pojawi się na dniach ):

* * *

><p><strong>9. Zadanie<strong>

Pierwsze promienie porannego słońca przedarły się poprzez zasłonę mgły i oświetliły wilgotną nawierzchnię ulicy. Powietrze było zimne i pachniało zgniłymi liśćmi.

Spokój został przełamany nagle przez głośny trzask, który rozniósł się echem po zadbanych podwórkach okolicznych domów. Kilku przechodniów rozejrzało się, szukając źródła dźwięku, jednak ich zainteresowanie szybko osłabło, gdy uznali, że pochodzi z rury wydechowej samochodu. Nie zauważyli wycofującej się szybko w wąską uliczkę wysokiej postaci w dziwnie wyglądających szatach.

Narcyza Malfoy westchnęła i zacisnęła drżące wargi. Wiedziała, że musi być cierpliwa, ale ogarniające ją napięcie było niemal nie do zniesienia. Idąc powoli wzdłuż ogrodzenia, wsłuchiwała się uważnie w dochodzące zza rogu dźwięki. Kaptur peleryny rzucał cień na jej arystokratyczną twarz.

― Draco ― wyszeptała słabym głosem, zakładając dłonie na piersi, niczym w cichej modlitwie.

Wkrótce usłyszała szybkie kroki, jasno świadczące o tym, że ktoś zbliża się w jej kierunku. Wsunęła swoją drobną, bladą dłoń w przydługi rękaw i zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

― Och, cóż za cudowny poranek! Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś mógłby w ogóle zasugerować, że w Londynie jest wiecznie zła pogoda!

― Hmm.

― Chodź, tu jest skrót.

― Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy…

_Mugole_, pomyślała z pogardą Narcyza, wycofując się. Młoda para, którą podsłuchała skręciła już jednak za róg i niczego niespodziewający się chłopak na nią wpadł. Potknęła się, upadając dość niezgrabnie.

― Och! Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, madam! Nie zauważyłem pani. Wszystko w porządku? ― powiedział szybko, klękając obok niej.

Narcyza zignorowała go.

Głupie, zawodne zaklęcie odpychające mugoli było wszystkim, o czym mogła myśleć, gdy odwróciła się i spróbowała wstać.

― Pozwól mi sobie pomóc, madam ― zaoferował chłopak, widząc, jakie ma trudności z podniesieniem się.

― Wynoś się, ty brudny mugolu ― wysyczała wściekle, przyciskając koniec różdżki do szyi chłopaka.

― Co?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

― Wynoś się! ― splunęła na niego.

― Chodź, Tom ― zarządziła stojąca obok niego dziewczyna, jednocześnie łapiąc chłopaka za ramię. ― Chodźmy. Zostawmy ją samą. To wariatka. Spójrz tylko na jej strój.

Narcyza patrzyła, jak odchodzą, rozważając rzucenie na nich jakiejś klątwy. Na szczęście racjonalna część jej umysłu uznała, że powinna trzymać się z dala od wszelkich lekkomyślnych zachowań oraz konfliktowych sytuacji. Torturowanie tych mugoli z całą pewnością tylko doprawiłoby jej więcej problemów. Ostatnią osobą, jakiej jej było dzisiaj potrzeba był wysłany na interwencję auror.

Kiedy w końcu udało jej się podnieść, oczyściła płaszcz, ponownie myśląc o swoim jedynym synku.

― Matko?

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać okrzyku zaskoczenia, szybko odwracając się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze szczupłym blondynem. Nagle stało przed nią jej jedyne dziecko, jej jedyna nadzieja na szczęście.

― Draco… minęło tyle czasu ― szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, wyciągając ręce do jego twarzy.

Odwrócił się nieco.

― Pięć miesięcy ― powiedział szybko i skinął głową. ― Więc to prawda. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem zaskoczony, że cię widzę. Nie oczekiwałem, że cię tutaj spotkam ― powiedział ponuro. ― Mówił ci, że przyjdę?

― Tak, rozmawiałam z nim ― odparła, a w jej głosie słychać było lekki strach. Łzy błyszczały w jej oczach, gdy podeszła bliżej, by wziąć go w ramiona.

Nie zaprotestował.

― Wyglądasz okropnie, moje dziecko. Co oni ci zrobili? Nie… tylko nie mów, że zamienili cię w jednego z nich ― wyszeptała ze strachem w oczach, obejmując go.

― Nie ― odparł szybko, unikając jej spojrzenia.

_Jego biała skóra ma niemal woskowaty odcień_ - pomyślała. Wyglądał na strasznie zmęczonego i to wyczerpanie odbijało się na jego twarzy. Miał nawet sińce pod oczami…

― Chodźmy ― zasugerował i kobieta przytaknęła, patrząc na niego z lękiem. ― Kim byli ci ludzie? ― zapytał, zmieniając temat, ale nie dała się zwieść.

― Brudnymi mugolami, Draco. Zapomnij o nich. Musimy skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Po pierwsze, powiedz mi, co się z tobą stało?

― Wszystko ze mną w porządku, matko. Nie martw się ― odparł szorstko.

― Mam nadzieję ― wyszeptała, chwytając jego dłoń i przesuwając paznokciami po jego skórze. ― To wszystko moja wina, Draco ― zaszlochała cicho. ― Czarny Pan rozkazał ci ukarać mnie za kłamstwo i zdradę. Wiedział, że moja lojalność względem niego nigdy nie była ważniejsza niż pragnienie chronienia cię.

Przystanął, patrząc na jej zapłakaną twarz.

― Dla twojej informacji, matko, nie dostałem takiego rozkazu. Zostały mi przedstawione dwie możliwości i postanowiłem to wykorzystać.

Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Odzyskanie głosu zabrało jej chwilę.

― Dlaczego? ― jęknęła.

― Wybrałem to, co uznałem dla nas za najlepsze.

Ruszył dalej, nie czekając na nią. Kiedy już wyrwała się z odrętwienia, pośpieszyła za nim.

― Nie możesz mówić poważnie, Draco. Jaka była alternatywa? Muszę wiedzieć, powiedz mi ― nalegała.

― Nie mogę ― potrząsnął głową, odmawiając zwrócenia na nią wzroku.

Narcyza złapała go za rękę, zmuszając, by przystanął.

― Posłuchaj, mój synu. Nie odwracaj się ode mnie. Nie tak jak inni. Wiem, że moja obecność jest przez większość Śmierciożerców niepożądana . Tak czy inaczej podjęłam decyzję i jestem pewna, że była słuszna. Wytłumaczyłam ci już nie tylko co dokładnie zrobiłam, ale również co mną kierowało. Pamiętaj, że wszystko do czego się posunęłam, zrobiłam z troski o ciebie. Ryzykowałam tak wiele, by upewnić się, że przeżyjesz, a teraz mówisz mi, że sam przyjąłeś zadanie, które może kosztować cię życie? ― Pod koniec wypowiedzi załamał się jej głos. ― Jak myślisz, co by powiedział na to twój ojciec?!

― Przypominam ci, że mój ojciec jest w więzieniu. Gdyby nie był, już dawno byłby martwy! ― splunął, po czym wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku. ― Jest Śmierciożercą. Obaj obiecaliśmy wierność Czarnemu Panu pod groźbą śmierci! Ale ojciec nie dotrzymał słowa i nie walczył dla Czarnego Pana, gdy ten potrzebował go najbardziej. Lord powiedział mi, że w jego intencji nie leży oszczędzenie ojca. Poinformował mnie również, że ty sama wciąż żyjesz tylko dlatego, że nie masz na ręce jego znaku. Drugim powodem jest fakt, że tak miło błagałem o twoje życie!

Narcyza nie poruszyła się, drżąc na całym ciele. Po jakimś czasie w końcu przemówiła:

― Teraz rozumiem. Powiedział ci, że albo zaakceptujesz zadanie, albo będziesz patrzył, jak umieram.

To nie było pytanie. Usta Draco wykrzywiły się, kiedy starał się nad sobą zapanować.

― Matko, mówisz bzdury.

Potrząsnęła głową, a w kącikach jej oczu zebrało się jeszcze więcej łez.

― Nie, kochanie. Wiem, że mam rację. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Chcę do niego pójść i powiedzieć mu, że nie możesz tego dłużej robić. Jestem w stanie o siebie zadbać, o ile tylko ty będziesz bezpieczny. ― Jej głos był niski, ale mocny.

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym powoli pokręcił głową.

― To całkowicie wykluczone. Nie pozwolę, by moja rodzina znalazła się w gorszej nędzy niż obecnie. Zrozum, Czarny Pan potrzebuje nowych sojuszników, odkąd stracił większość podczas wojny. Oczywiście to ryzykowne, ale jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne jest sprzeciwienie się naszemu Panu. Już niemal skończyłem swoje zadanie, a jeśli okaże się sukcesem, całkiem możliwe, że Czarny Pan zrobi wyjątek i da ojcu drugą szansę. Nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować.

Narcyza wzięła głęboki wdech.

― Draco, nie bądź naiwny…

― Wystarczy, matko. Nie ma już odwrotu. Pozostało mi już tylko zaaranżować spotkanie Czarnego Pana z Mistrzem. Będę musiał przedyskutować tę kwestię z Lordem, złożyć mu raport, jednak… odkąd wróciłem ze wschodniej Europy, każda moja próba porozumienia się z nim spalała na panewce. ― Zaległa długa cisza, nim Draco w końcu dokończył: ― Chodzą pogłoski, że znowu zniknął. Słyszałem, że żaden Śmierciożerca nie widział go od trzech dni. Czarny Znak jest tak słaby, mamo. Może… może Potterowi w końcu się udało…

Młodzieniec zawahał się w środka zdania, jakby bał się, że może usłyszeć go ktoś niepowołany, mimo że cała ulica wydawała się być pusta. Narcyza pogłaskał go po jego długich do ramion blond włosach.

― Jest w tobie tak wiele z Lucjusza, kochanie. Nie bądź jednak równie nierozważny w swoich oczekiwaniach i osądach, co on. Dwadzieścia lat temu myśleliśmy, że Czarny Pan odszedł na zawsze, a jednak powrócił. To jasne, że ma moc, o jakiej nam się nawet nie śniło. Nie powtórz tego samego błędu, co ojciec.

Draco przytaknął i wziął dłoń matki w swoją własną, patrząc na nią z pewnej odległości.

― Poczekamy.

* * *

><p>Wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna rozłożył się wygodnie na szerokiej, białej kanapie. Jego bystre oczy zdążyły prześledzić już każdy szczegół biura o różowym wystroju, nim w końcu zdecydował się skupić uwagę na pulchnej osobie stojącej przy oknie. Była skąpana w przedzierających się do pomieszczenia przez ogromne okno promieniach słonecznych.<p>

― Zadowolona ze swojej nowej pozycji, Ministrze? ― zapytał niskim głosem.

Dolores Umbridge odwróciła się od okna, które mieściło się nad wszystkimi innymi, jako że biuro Ministra znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze zajmowanego przez nich gmachu Ministerstwa.

― Ogromnie, Mistrzu ― zaświergotała, pieszcząc palcami złoty medalion.

― Wspaniale ― wyszeptał, chowając swoje długie, białe palce w rękawie czarnej, delikatnej szaty.

Usiadła w niewielkim fotelu i sięgnęła po filiżankę herbaty, by upić łyk, nim znowu przemówiła:

― Powiedz mi, Mistrzu, dlaczego ja? Oczywiście czuję się zaszczycona, ale muszę przyznać, że trochę tego nie rozumiem.

Usłyszała cichy chichot, jednak gdy mężczyzna się odezwał, jego głos pozbawiony był wszelkiej wesołości.

― Urodziłaś się, aby sprawować tę pozycję, Dolores. Jesteś archetypem idealnej czarownicy. Potężna, kompetentna i niezawodna. Wierzę, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, niezależnie od tego, czego będę oczekiwał. Nasz sojusz jest pierwszym krokiem do zbudowania nowego świata dla naszych ludzi.

Twarz Umbridge rozszerzyła się w okropnym uśmiechu.

― Jestem niezwykle szczęśliwa, mogąc w tym uczestniczyć ― powiedziała śpiewnym głosem, po czym pochyliła się nad stołem w jego kierunku. ― Mogę zadać ci prywatne pytanie, Mistrzu?

Spojrzał na nią, wzruszając niepostrzeżenie ramionami w przyzwoleniu.

― Zastanawiam się… czy mogłabym dowiedzieć się, jak się nazywasz?

Znowu zachichotał, ale tym razem nieco głośniej.

― To naprawdę nieistotne. Chociaż, mimo wszystko, nie dziwię się, że jesteś ciekawa. Szczerze mówiąc, doceniam, gdy ludzie nazywają mnie po prostu Mistrzem. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to zły nawyk z kraju, z którego pochodzę.

Po raz pierwszy Umbridge dosłyszała w jego głosie słaby, obcy akcent.

― Wkrótce dowiesz się, co mam na myśli. Po kilku miesiącach sama będziesz zaskoczona, słysząc, że ktoś zwraca się do ciebie inaczej niż: _Ministrze_.

Uśmiechnął się i Dolores dostrzegła jego zęby, mimo że jego twarz ukryta była w cieniu kaptura. Po raz pierwszy poczuła się niekomfortowo w jego obecności, chociaż upewniła się, że nie okaże tego na swojej twarzy.

― Z całą pewnością masz rację, Mistrzu.

Wstał i wyprostował się.

― Jak idą poszukiwania Pottera i Czarnego Pana? Twoi ludzie znaleźli już coś nowego? ― zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

Dolores wzięła łyk herbaty i odpowiedziała bez zbytniego zainteresowania:

― Mam inne priorytety. Po pierwsze, muszę przygotować ogłoszenie publiczne. Trzeba też szybko zwolnić mugoli pracujących dla Ministerstwa. Po drugie, mam wywiad z Ritą Skeeter i może po tym… ― Zawiesiła głos. Nawet jeśli nie mogła zobaczyć jego oczu, czuła, że się w nią wpatruje.

― Chcę być niezwłocznie informowany o każdym postępie w tej sprawie ― powiedział, a jego głos stał się nagle zimny. Poczuła jego złość i wprawiła ją ona w zdezorientowanie. Był na tyle potężny, że samym swoim głosem potrafił obniżyć temperaturę w pokoju o kilka stopni.

― Jak sobie życzysz, Mistrzu ― powiedziała, gdy już udało jej się opanować.

Nagle drzwi do jej biura otworzyły się i kobieta w średnim wieku, której wcześniej nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, weszła do środka. Niemal zupełnie zignorowała Dolores, robiąc w jej kierunku tylko jeden ostry ukłon, po czym zwróciła swoją uwagę na Mistrza.

― Eminencjo, Rada na ciebie czeka ― powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło Doloresusłyszeć każdego słowa.

― Jestem w drodze ― odparł równie cicho, po czym spojrzał na Umbridge, która przyglądała się odchodzącej kobiecie.

― Jeśli mi wybaczysz, Ministrze, mam pilne spotkanie. Zobaczymy się później ― powiedział po prostu, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Kolejne słowa Umbridge zatrzymały go jednak w przejściu.

― Eminencjo? Rada? ― Kobieta nie starała się już dłużej nawet ukrywać swojego zakłopotania.

― To tylko niezbyt udany dowcip.

Wysłał jej kolejny niebezpieczny uśmiech i odszedł, zostawiając nowego Ministra ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego znikającej postaci.

Dolores powoli zacisnęła pięści. To był tak zły dowcip, że nawet się nie zaśmiała. Wątpliwości, które ogarniały ją od czasu wczorajszej nominacji nagle nabrały sensu. On po prostu chciał jej pozycji. Była dla niego tylko narzędziem. To dlatego ją uwolnił. Wcale nie był jej obrońcą, tak naprawdę nawet w najmniejszym stopniu o nią nie dbał. Był kimś, kto pożądał władzy. To dlatego kazał nazywać się Mistrzem czy Eminencją! Chciał zawładnąć_ jej _Ministerstwem!

Jej ciało zaczęło trząść się w furii, a na jej policzkach wykwitły intensywne rumieńce. Nie zamierzała mu służyć, nie było nawet takiej mowy! Była Ministrem Magii i musiał nauczyć się, co to oznaczało. Dolores Jane Umbridge nie była osobą, z którą można sobie tak po prostu pogrywać. Zamierzała pokazać całemu światu, że zasługuje na respekt. Z poczuciem zwycięstwa, zachichotała cicho, biorąc się za pisanie oświadczenia.


	10. Ile kosztuje wielkie H?

**10. Ile kosztuje duże H?**

Opadł na kolana, starając się stłumić szloch bólu. Miał nadzieję, że jego towarzysz nie słyszał go zbyt dobrze ― nie miał zamiaru sprawiać, aby uwięziony Czarny Pan czerpał z tej sytuacji jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Spojrzał kilka razy w kierunku Voldemorta, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy był obserwowany, czy też nie. To było okropne; nie udawało mu się odróżnić w ciemności niczego poza niewyraźnym zarysem chudej postaci. Zauważył jednak, że Voldemort chwilowo się nim nie interesował, więc w pełni docenił ten moment prywatności. Uznał nawet, że miło było być ignorowanym przez masowego mordercę. Miał przynajmniej doskonałą okazję, by zająć się swoimi nowymi ranami. Jasnozielonym oczom Harry'ego ciężko było skupić się na niewyraźnych, krwawiących palcach, a także kupie błota, gliny i pokruszonych kamieni, które udało mu się już wygarnąć z wnęki. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jego pracochłonne zajęcie przyniesie mu kiedykolwiek jakieś owoce.

Może popełnił błąd. Może powinien zacząć kopać w innym miejscu. A może w ogóle cały ten pomysł nie był tak dobry, jak mu się wydawało. Tak czy inaczej desperacko musiał po prostu się czymś zająć.

Oparł głowę na znajdującym się za nim kamieniem. Jego myśli powędrowały w kierunku przyjaciół, co ostatnio miało miejsce dość często. Pragnął pocieszenia. Gdyby tylko Hermiona mogła tu z nim być. Z całą pewnością wiedziałaby, co robić. Jej genialny umysł podsunąłby mu już setki możliwości, a mu pozostałoby tylko wybrać tę właściwą. Albo Ron… Harry zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie siedzącego obok niego Rona, który tylko by narzekał. Musiałby go uspokoić, proponując jakieś rozwiązania, a tym samym zmusiłby swój zmęczony umysł do wysiłku.

Tak czy inaczej, był sam. Poza tym dotarło do niego, że jego pragnienia były niezwykle egoistyczne. Przypomniał sobie, że to dlatego właśnie nie chciał ich pomocy. Nie, musiał wydostać się stąd sam, jako że Voldemort odmawiał jakiejkolwiek pomocy w rozwiązaniu ich opłakanej sytuacji.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Czarnego Pana. Kontrolowanie go od czasu do czasu stało się jego nowym nawykiem. Zazwyczaj upewniał się tylko, że mężczyzna nie planuje kolejnego ataku. Harry zgadywał, że Voldemort musiał być głęboko pogrążony w myślach, bo siedział zupełnie nieruchomo na swoim ulubionym głazie. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co o nim wiedział, Harry był pewny, że Czarny Pan w najmniejszym stopniu nie porzucił nadziei na ucieczkę. Niezwykły intelekt Riddle'a musiał stworzyć już jakiś genialny plan, który wykraczał daleko poza zasięg wyobraźni Harry'ego. Gdyby tylko mógł zajrzeć do jego umysłu, by zobaczyć, o czym myśli! Kiedy dotarło do Harry'ego, w jakim kierunku pomknęły jego myśli, usta drgnęły mu w ledwo powstrzymywanym, gorzkim śmiechu. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnego razu może chcieć powtórzyć to okropne doświadczenie, jakim było połączenie ich umysłów. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tych niepokojących myśli, po czym zanurzył dłonie w niewielkim źródełku, jakie uformowało się pod jego stanowiskiem pracy. Gdy zmył brud oraz krew, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd wzięła się ta woda. Nieustannie spływała z kilku pęknięć w suficie, formując u dna jaskini niewielkie jezioro. Harry powstrzymał nagły dreszcz zimna, który poczuł, gdy zaczęły przemakać mu buty. Mógłby wspiąć się po ścianie dzięki szczelinom na wysokość jakichś dziesięciu stóp ponad poziom jaskini, jednak tylko boso, biorąc pod uwagę jak niewiarygodnie śliska była jej powierzchnia.

_Cholerny wapień_, zaklął Harry, zdejmując sweter. Nie miał wyboru, jeśli nie chciał go pomoczyć. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić spania w mokrych ubraniach. Ale co gorsze, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie śpiącego w jednym pomieszczeniu z czuwającym i równie groźnym co zawsze Voldemortem. Jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach było grzebanie w błocie z nadzieją, że następna bryła gliny będzie tą ostatnią. Wolał żyć w tej stworzonej przez siebie iluzji, niż zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, jak głęboko pod powierzchnią mogą faktycznie się znajdować.

Wspiął się po ścianie i zaczął pracować. Zdecydował się nie przestawać, dopóki nie zobaczy błękitnego nieba. Jednak, gdy się odwracał, jego cholerna noga musiała się osunąć, bowiem ześlizgnął się po ścianie i wylądował z okrzykiem w grząskim basenie pod swoim miejscem pracy.

To było nieprzyjemne, ale nie tak bardzo jak widok, który zastał.

Voldemort stał tam, trzymając jego sweter w swoich pajęczych palcach i wyglądał na ogromnie niezadowolonego, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jego usta ledwo się poruszyły.

― Skończyłeś dziś dość wcześnie, Potter ― zadrwił Czarny Pan, wciąż trzymając jego sweter.

Harry energicznie otrząsnął się z odrętwienia.

― Cododiabłamyśliszżerobisztymaływężowyzłodzieju!?

Voldemort wykrzywił się w odpowiedzi, obserwując, jak podnosi się z wody.

Harry sapnął ze wściekłości.

― Jak śmiałeś dotykać moich rzeczy, ty dziwaku!?

Był to wyjątkowo niewłaściwy moment na wyobrażenie sobie wuja Vernona wrzeszczącego dokładnie to samo, gdy zamykał go w ciemnej komórce pod schodami. Na szczęście głos Voldemorta szybko przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

― I tak go teraz nie potrzebujesz, prawda? ― powiedział cicho, nie zważając na zniewagę.

Patrzył spokojne na Pottera, jakby próba kradzieży cudzych rzeczy była czymś całkowicie normalnym.

W odpowiedzi Harry wydał z siebie niski warkot.

― Ostrzegam cię, Voldemort. Odłóż go z powrotem tam, skąd go wziąłeś i odejdź. Nie jestem w nastroju, by się z tobą kłócić, a tym bardziej w dalszym ciągu znosić twoją obecność.

Blada twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiła się w dezaprobacie. Jego kocie oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

― Dobrze ― wyszeptał. ― Nie będę cię w takim razie niepokoił. Pełznij z powrotem do swojej brudnej roboty i zostaw mnie samego.

Harry zagotował się wewnętrznie ze złości, a jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści.

― To mojego ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Riddle. Oddaj moją własność.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł, jak Czarny Pan niemal niepostrzeżenie drży. Wykorzystał okazję i pochylił się do przodu, by odzyskać swój sweter. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Voldemort oddał mu go bez żadnego oporu. Wydawał się absolutnie niewzruszony zachowaniem Pottera, zginając obolałe palce lewej dłoni. Harry patrzył na niego, czekając, aż odejdzie, ale Voldemort z jakiegoś powodu się zawahał. Kiedy cisza stała się nieznośna, Harry burknął:

― Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz, poza widokiem mojego truchła?

W szkarłatnych oczach błysnęła złość.

― Twoje maniery są okropne, Potter, ale tak, całkiem przyjemnie byłoby zobaczyć twoje martwe ciało ― wysyczał jadowicie. Harry prychnął, jak gdyby wyzywając go, aby tylko spróbował coś zrobić.

― Moje maniery zależą od mojego rozmówcy. Jednak twoje, Riddle, nie zasługują na żaden komentarz.

Szyderczy uśmieszek Voldemorta powoli zniknął i jego twarz stała się całkowicie pusta.

― Nie chcę tracić na ciebie więcej czasu, Potter. Tak czy inaczej, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.

Harry przygryzł wargi, po czym ściągnął je, by ostatecznie się odezwać:

― Doprawdy, Voldemorcie, nie jestem zainteresowany niczym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Odwrócił się, by znaleźć sobie jakąś bezpieczniejszą kryjówkę, a zarazem dać mężczyźnie znać, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca.

― Nie bądź dziecinny, Potter ― rozległ się za nim okrutny syk.

Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię i nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie odpowiedzi:

― Wolę już być dziecinny niż martwym idiotą. Naprawdę myślisz, że zamierzam uczestniczyć w grze, którą dla nas zaplanowałeś? Zapomnij o tym, Riddle. Nie jestem zainteresowany.

Spojrzał na obiecujący głaz tuż za swoim miejscem pracy. Uznał, że mógłby tam zostawić swoje rzeczy, celowo nie zwracając uwagi na Voldemorta.

― Co byś powiedział, gdybym poinformował cię, że cię znowu nie zaatakuję?

Harry zamarł częściowo z powodu tego, co usłyszał, a częściowo dlatego, że poczuł zimy oddech łaskoczący skórę jego ucha. Odwrócił się w ułamku sekundy.

― Co?

― Słyszałeś mnie, Potter. Jeśli spełnisz moje warunki, mogę zapewnić, że tak długo, jak tu zostaniemy, nie będę próbował cię zabić.

Kiedy Harry dalej się na niego gapił, samozadowolenie Voldemorta wydawało się wzrosnąć. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, by Potter miał mętlik w głowie.

Po długiej przerwie Harry powoli zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, pytając podejrzliwie:

― Jakie warunki?

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się złośliwie do młodszego czarodzieja.

― W końcu mam w pełni twoją uwagę. Dobrze. Po pierwsze, chcę, byś również powstrzymał się przed próbami uszkodzenia mojej osoby. Ponadto staraj usuwać mi się z drogi, jako że twoja obecność jest wysoce niemile widziana. I ostatnie… oddaj mi swoje… to ubranie.

Długie, pajęcze palce wskazały sweter, który Harry wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

Voldemort oczekiwał wielu reakcji; podejrzewał, że zobaczy złość lub że Harry po prostu mu odmówi, ale oczywiście nie mogło tak być, bachor zawsze musiał zrobić coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego.

Potter _roześmiał się_. Voldemort nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak rozbawionego w jego obecności. Dźwięk wesołego śmiechu był mu niemal całkowicie nieznany. Był głośny, wyjątkowo irytujący i Potter nie miał najwyraźniej zamiaru przestać go wydawać. Na szczęście stracił dech, nim wściekły Czarny Pan mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób na niego zareagować.

― Powiesz mi, co cię tak śmieszy? ― wzburzył się.

― N―nic, z wyjątkiem... ― Harry odchrząknął, by oczyścić gardło i wzruszył ramionami, jednak jego usta wciąż pozostawały wykrzywione w uśmiechu. ― Po prostu rozważałem twoją propozycję i, szczerze mówiąc, przez chwilę chciałem zgodzić się tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak to ubierasz. ― Wyciągnął sweter, by pokazać Voldemortowi wyszyte na piersi wielkie, żółte H. Mimowolnie ponownie zachichotał, a złość i obrzydzenie przełamały się przez nałożoną na twarz Riddle'a maskę obojętności. ― Naprawdę zabawnie było usłyszeć twoją propozycję. Powinienem ci podziękować. Niemal utraciłem już wiarę w to, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się roześmieję. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś takim dowcipnisiem.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował śmiać się z Voldemorta, ale był pewien, że

przekracza cienką granicę samokontroli mężczyzny. Wypadało raczej zwrócić uwagę na bardziej istotną kwestię.

― Naprawdę myślałeś, że jestem na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w szczerość twojej oferty? Że dam ci moje ubranie, by utrzymać Lordzika w cieple, podczas gdy ja będę cicho cierpiał? Że spokojnie pójdę spać, żebyś mógł mnie zamordować bez żadnej walki?

Patrzyli na siebie, a napięcie między nimi rosło z każdą chwilą, aż stało się niemal namacalne. Voldemort w końcu poruszył się, zakładając ręce na pierś.

― A co, jeśli mówię szczerze, Potter? ― powiedział jedwabistym, spokojnym głosem bez cienia złości.

― Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Wiem, ze kłamiesz ― odparł. ― Zawsze to robisz.

― A co, jeśli jednak nie, Potter? Zamierzasz zmarnować okazję?

― Udowodnij!

― Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Harry zamrugał, po czym cofnął się, potrząsając głową.

― Nie, nie, nie. Nie próbuj mnie nawet oszukiwać. Jesteś kłamcą, a ja nie jestem głupcem, który da się sobą manipulować. Nie wierzę ci, ba, nie mam nawet zamiaru dalej o tym z tobą dyskutować.

Odwrócił się, uznając temat za zakończony. Miał tak zimne stopy, że pochylił się, by założyć buty. Słyszał krążącego wokół niego Voldemorta, nim ten zatrzymał się obok.

― Potter, _potrzebuję_ tego swetra.

Harry podskoczył, czując sunący po jego plecach długi rękaw Voldemorta. Wyprostował się i cofnął, by zachować dystans.

― Dlaczego?! ― zapytał, zdezorientowany. ― Nie jest wykonany z włosia jednorożca, a w kieszeni nie ma kamienia filozoficznego. Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak bardzo go potrzebujesz, a może nawet rozważę twoją prośbę.

Voldemort ruszył w jego kierunku, coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżając, podczas gdy Harry cofał się, dopóki nie uderzył plecami o kamień.

― Naprawdę tak trudno zgadnąć, Potter?

― Nie, to oczywiste, że ci zimno ― prychnął, kryjąc zdenerwowanie, gdy Voldemort do niego podszedł. Szukał wzrokiem jakiejś możliwej drogi ucieczki, ale Czarny Pan zablokował swoją osobą większość z nich.

― Ale dlaczego miałbyś… hej, to nie ma żadnego sensu! ― Nagle zrozumiał. ― Twoje wypowiedzi są dość sprzeczne, co nie? Wcześniej mówiłeś, że obaj tutaj umrzemy i że to ty mnie zabijesz. Teraz twierdzisz, że nie zrobisz tego, gdy tu jesteśmy. _Gdy tu jesteśmy!_ Od kiedy to planujesz odejść?!

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział. Milczał, obserwując Harry'ego, który nie potrafił już dłużej wytrzymać jego ostrego spojrzenia. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym uniósł brodę.

― Nie zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć? Cóż, nie ma sprawy. Sam w takim razie powiem ci, co o tym myślę. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jasne jest, że mój sweter jest dla ciebie czymś w rodzaju biletu na powierzchnię. Dlatego jest taki ważny, nawet bardziej niż to, czy tu umrę. Tak, teraz wszystko jasne. Dlaczego miałbyś mnie zabijać, skoro wystarczy tylko mnie tu zostawić, bym sam umarł.

Harry zaczerwienił się, krzyżując wzrok z Voldemortem, który po raz pierwszy nie zrobił nic poza posłaniem mu złośliwego uśmiechu. Powoli się do niego zbliżył.

― To niesamowite, do jakich absurdów jesteś zdolny dojść, kiedy twój umysł nie ma się na czym skupić ― wyszeptał cicho z błyskiem w oczach.

― Co robisz? ― wykrztusił Harry, zaalarmowany zbliżającą się do jego twarzy bladą dłonią.

Był sparaliżowany, rozdarty między pragnieniem ataku i ucieczki. Czarny Pan górował nad nim, stojąc tak blisko, że widział ruchy jego warg.

― Zapomnij o tym kawałku szmaty, Potter. Naprawdę mnie już nie obchodzi. Aktualnie szczególnie interesuje mnie twoja skóra. Niemal świeci.

Lodowate palce musnęły jego policzek. Harry jęknął w duchu, oczekując wybuchu bólu ze strony blizny, ale ten nie nadszedł. Przycisnął sweter ciasno do piersi, walcząc z pragnieniem odtrącenia kończyny naruszającej jego przestrzeń prywatną. Koścista ręka przesunęła się od podbródka Harry'ego do jego skroni, po czym przeczesała jego włosy, wplątując w nie palce.

― Przestań natychmiast!

Harry miał ochotę samemu kopnąć się za to, jak słabo brzmiał jego głos. Chciał również kopnąć Voldemorta, ale to tylko przerodziłoby się w kolejną walkę, której wolałby uniknąć. Próbował zwalczyć to pragnienie.

― Wydaje mi się, że zapomniałeś, iż wciąż jestem półkrwi obrzydliwcem, Riddle. Jak możesz znieść dotykanie mnie? ― powiedział, próbując psychologicznego zagrania.

Druga ręka owinęła się wokół jego ramion, utrzymując ich ciała w kontakcie. Potter wydał z siebie bulgocący odgłos, który brzmiał jak nieudany okrzyk wściekłości.

― Harry, Harry... ― Przy jego uchu rozległ się chłodny głos. ― Ciężko jest mi się oprzeć. Pozwól, że dam ci przykład. Wyobraź sobie, że mam w swojej kieszeni garść spleśniałych biszkoptów. Odmówiłbyś mi, gdybym chciał się nimi podzielić? ― Voldemort oczywiście musiał użyć innego psychologicznego manewru i początkowo Harry nie był pewien, jak ma mu odpowiedzieć.

― Nigdy byś się ze mną niczym nie podzielił, tak samo jak ja nigdy nie podzieliłbym się z tobą ― odparł, wijąc się w niechcianym uścisku. To nie była ta pociecha, za którą tak tęsknił. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć, tak samo jak o jedzeniu, gdyż jego żołądek przestał go już tak bardzo torturować.

Szarpiąc się, by uwolnić się z uścisku, był w stanie poczuć, jak strasznie cienka i lodowata była skóra Voldemorta. Jego ciało nie emitowało nawet grama ciepła. Był w dotyku niczym trup.

_Trup, który dostał możliwość mówienia i mordowania ludzi_, pomyślał z obrzydzeniem Harry, podczas gdy Voldemort znów przemówił:

― I tu się mylisz, Potter. Podzieliłem się z tobą czymś istotnym w chwili, w której zostaliśmy zmuszeni do życia w tej… celi. A teraz odwdzięczysz mi się, zaprzestając tej głupiej walki.

― Och, doprawdy? Czym takim? ― mruknął poirytowany chłopak.

― Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś równie ślepy jak ty to zauważy. ― Usłyszał okrutną odpowiedź i w mgnieniu oka zniknęło światło.

Całkowicie.

Ciemność była prawdziwa. Przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się nawet z całą pewnością, że nagle umarł, ale wówczas usłyszał nad sobą lodowaty chichot.

― Więc zrozumiałeś ― wysyczał z zadowoleniem głos .

― Straciłeś głowę?! Co robisz?! ― krzyknął Harry, czując narastającą w nim panikę.

― Widzisz, bachorze, jak całkowicie jesteś ode mnie zależny? Proszę tylko o coś w zamian. Męczy mnie granie twojej żarówki, nie otrzymując w zamian żadnych korzyści.

Oddech uwiązł Harry'emu w gardle.

― Czego chcesz?

― Cieszę się z twojej współpracy. Sugeruję, byś się skupił, bo nie będę się powtarzał. A teraz mnie słuchaj. Tak długo, jak sprawisz, że będzie mi ciepło, Potter, będzie światło. Czy to jasne?

Harry przygryzł wargę, dopóki nie poczuł smaku krwi. Voldemort doskonale wiedział, jak przyprzeć go do muru. Nie miał tak naprawdę żadnego wyboru.

― Taa ― mruknął w końcu. Nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Kiedy światło ponownie się pojawiło, odepchnął od siebie Voldemorta i rzucił mu sweter. Musiał przyznać, że przegrał tę rozgrywkę.

― Zabieraj to i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie wytrzymam w twojej obecności ani chwili dłużej!

Voldemort nieznacznie pochylił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech .

― Negocjacje z tobą są przyjemnością, Potter.

Harry obserwował jego odejście i przez moment naprawdę chciał uderzyć głową o ścianę.


End file.
